Naruto Shippuden: Storm Chronicles
by Warrior of Spectra
Summary: With a new threat. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata must now face it. And with the help of two Anbu who once knew Naruto's parents, Naruto will be able to further master the Nine tails and fight the threat. NarutoXHinata, SasukeXSakura. AU Shippuden R&R
1. Chapter 1: Lightning's Home coming

**A/N: First Naruto Fanfic. This is a AU where Sasuke does not leave the village and is currently dating Sakura. Naruto has a little bit of control over the nine tails except when he enters his sixth tailed form. Naruto is dating Hinata. Naruto knows how to enter sage mode and knows to use some of the other five Jutsu elemental types due to him having partial mastery of the nine tailed fox.**

**Chapter one: Lightning's homecoming**

It was seven o'clock at night and a lone woman could be seen walking down the road. The woman was dressed in a typical Anbu black ops uniform. She had a black robe over her body with the hood up and wore the traditional Anbu black ops mask, her mask was designed to resemble a eagle. Strapped to her waist was a black traveling case which held a unusual weapon. From the looks of it the hilt resembled that of a gun if some one was to look at it. But that kind of weaponry was foreign to the people who lived on this side of the world. The woman's light pink hair could be seen resting on her shoulders. As the woman walked down the dirt path she finally looked up to see a giant wall with a giant gate. On the top of the gate there was the villages symbol. In a way it sort of resembled a leaf only it had a spiral in the middle.

"The village hidden in the leaves." The woman thought aloud. She sighed. "Sixteen years."

Slowly she took a step forward towards the gates, she noticed two Chunin speaking with one another. One of them had something over his nose while the other had his hair brushed down so it was covering one eye. She chuckled. She remembered those two. Especially the one with the bandage on his nose. Luckily she walked through the gates with out the two of them noticing her. When she walked through the gates she looked up to see the different buildings in the village.

She noticed many people walking through the streets. At first the woman wondered why there were so many people walking around. It looked as though they were celebrating. The woman then noticed some lanterns hung up and she thought for a moment.

"The winter festival, That's right." She said. Soon memories began to come to her. She began to think of the times when she was younger. Her sensei used to have the woman and her two other teammates come to the festival for fun. Behind the woman's Anbu mask she simply smiled. But she suddenly just shook her head of the memories. She then began to walk through the roads of the village and gently walked passed the people who were in the streets. She saw many children of young ages playing different games. If the woman wasn't loyal to her training as an Anbu she would've smiled. But she simply just ignored them and continued to walk. When ever someone noticed her some people would step out of her way due to her wearing an Anbu uniform and then the people would continue on with their business.

Eventually as she reached the center of the village she looked up to see the Hokage monument. She looked at all of the faces engraved in the stone cliff and she at first only expected to count four…but instead she counted five. The fifth was the face of a woman. The woman sighed.

"So…The old granny is finally Hokage. Surprised she isn't still out on the road gambling." The woman said. She thought for a moment. She really did not want to spend to much time in this village. Not with all of the sad memories. But then she sighed.

'_Well, I guess I could pay her a visit.' _She thought before walking towards the Hokage mansion.

…..

The woman walked through the halls of the Hokage mansion and then looked out the window. She sighed but continued walking. As she reached the Hokage's office she stopped in front of the door. She raised her hand to knock on the door but stopped when she heard yelling.

"Come on Tsunade. Just for once just stop what you're doing and come down to the festival with me. Y'know have a drink for old times sake…"

"I SAID NO JIRYIA! I am NOT going out on a date with you, you old pervert!" A woman's voice yelled out from the other side of the door. The woman sighed again.

"As usual, They have never changed." The woman thought. Then with out knocking, the woman opened the door and stepped inside the office.

Right as the woman stepped inside she saw two people in the room. One was a man that had long white hair and was wearing some kind of scroll on his back he was standing on the other side of a desk with his hands held up while on the other side of the desk a woman with blond hair and wearing some kind green robe and had a purple diamond like design on her forehead, She had her hand raised into a fist, she looked as the she was going to pummel the man. Finally the two looked at the woman.

The woman moved her arms close to her side and raised her right hand as a salute.

"Lady Tsunade! Reporting for duty!" The woman said.

Tsunade looked at the woman as she slowly lowered her fist and placed it one her desk. The older man just looked at the new person who just walked in.

"Jiriya." The woman said still having her hand as a salute. It took Jiriya a few seconds to figure out who the woman was. But that's when he noticed the weapon that was in it's black traveling case and strapped to the womans side.

Finally Jiriya figured it out and then just laughed. Tsunade looked at Jiriyia and then back at the woman. Finally Tsunade just figured it out as well. Tsunade smirked.

"Well long time no see…Lightning." She said.

Slwoly lightning pushed back her black hood and took off her mask and revealed her face. She had light pink hair and green eyes and her expression was emotionless. **( Looks like the actual character Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII except she is wearing an Anbu uniform)**

"Tsunade…You haven't changed a bit you old granny." Lightning said with out showing any emotion. Tsunade's eye brow twitched and then she just smiled as she sat down in her chair.

" Lightning. Last time I saw you was when you were thirteen. You have grown up it seems…Almost." Tsunade said.

Jiriya smiled and nodded in agreement. "So what brings you out here?" Jiriyia asked.

Lightning just looked at one of the picture frames on the side wall and looked at the picture of the fourth Hokage.

"Simple. I just wanted to check in on a few things." Lightning said emotionlessly.

Tsunade and Jiriya looked at one another and nodded understanding what she meant.

"Your visit wouldn't happen to be centered on a certain blond haired ninja. And who just so happens to be the fourth's son." Jiriya said while leaning on the side of Tsunade's desk. Lightining simply stayed silent for a moment. Then she turned to look at the two Sannin.

"Maybe." She said. "I'm not staying here for very long. I'll just check in on a few things and then I'm leaving. And nothing the two of you do will change my mind, Do you hear!" She said. There was a slight chill to her tone. But Tsunade and Jiriya were unfazed by the way she was talking. They both understood.

"We understand. Besides if I'm not mistaken you have been given a high rank in the Anbu Black ops." Tsunade said. Lightning nodded.

"Yeah." She said.

Tsunade smiled. "It doesn't surprise me that one of _her_ prized students had reached that rank. You have done a good job from the reports I have read."

Lightning just nodded while she rested her hand on her weapon's hilt.

"I'm going to just go out side and enjoy the festival for a while. Then I'm leaving in thrity minutes. Understand." Lightning said.

Both Tsunade and Jiriya nodded.

Lightning then left the room quietly. When the door shut, Jiriya looked over at Tsunade.

"Do you think we should have mentioned Sora to her?" Jiriyia asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "No, Let's have them sort it out. That is their business not ours. And if we were to get involved then Lightning would not listen to us."

….

Lightning walked through the streets of the village and she just examined the sites of the festival. If Lightning was interested in staying, she would've gone to her sensei's favorite Ramen bar and ate there for old times sake. But she chose just to walk past it. As she walked past the specific bar, she heard two teenage boys yell. "MORE PLEASE!"

Lightning turned her head around lightly and she could see the ramen bar. She noticed four young ninjas sitting on the stoles of the Ramen bar. She noticed two of them were boys, two were girls. But she noticed one of the boys in particular, he was wearing a black and orange Jump suit and he had a black head band. He had spiky blond hair.

'_Could that…No it can't actually be.' _Lightning thought. She stood in silence for a moment and then she sighed. "One way to find out." She said out loud. Slowly she walked towards the Ramen bar.

**A/N: That's it for the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sora

**Chapter 2: **Sora

"MORE PLEASE!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled at the same time while on the edge of their seats and holding out their now empty ramen bowls. They both glared at one another. Sakura and Hinata on the other hand were sitting down watching their respected boy friends do their pointless ramen eating contest. Which was typical. Sakura just lightly placed her hand on her forehead and sighed. Hinata just giggled at her boyfriend Naruto.

When the fresh bowls of ramen finally hit the table both Naruto and Sasuke looked at one another in the eye, and a second later they were now eating down their bowls.

Sakura sighed again. "You two are unbelievable you know that." She said. This reminded her of the time on their very first C-rank mission which turned out actually become an A-rank. The Naruto and Sasuke were having this exact kind of contest back at the land of waves. Hinata just watched the two of them eat fast and then she just smiled.

After a minute Naruto and Sasuke had finished their bowls and were about to ask for more until Sakura cut in and said. "Um. Naruto, Sasuke. I think you should stop eating to much. I mean you do realize that this was your twentieth bowl…Each!" She said.

Sasuke just looked over at his girlfriend and sighed with a nod. "I guess you're right Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Oh come one Sakura! We'll just have one more and then…" Naruto began but was cut off by Sakura pounding her gloved fists together as a warning to him to shut up and listen. Naruto felt a sweat drop fall down the side of his face. He then nervously laughed. "Okay…I'll pay the bill." He said. The old man who ran the shop eventually came over with the bill and handed it to Naruto. Naruto took the bill and stared at it.

"AHH!" He yelled when he saw how many zero there were. He looked over at Hinata who was looking a little concerned for Naruto. And for a good reason. Because when Sakura saw the bill. Naruto and the others could see fire in her eyes.

"Na...ru…TO! She growled. Naruto sat back down onto his seat and began to sweat a bullets. Sakura then grbbed Naruto by his shirt collar. "You idiot! Now we're not going to have enough money for the festival!" She yelled.

"Cal…Calm down Sakura…I'll fix this." He said.

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU ARE!" She said letting go of his shirt collar. She was about to hit Naruto over the side of the head until they heard a woman's voice say. "I'll pay for it." Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura turned to look at the entrance of the Ramen bar to see a woman with light pink hair and was wearing an Anbu uniform and robe. She slowly walked up to the counter.

'_That's a member of the Anbu black ops. What is she doing here?' _Sasuke thought.

She noticed the four Chunin staring at her. (**All of the Rookie nine and team Guy are chunin in this fic) **When she picked up the receipt she slooked at the total bill. She then just smirked. Slowly she pulled out a wallet and took out the appropriate amount of money and handed it to the old man who owned the shop.

"If they want any more, then I'll pay for it." She said.

The old man nodded and continued to work. Slowly the woman sat down on one of the stoles next to Naruto and Hinata.

The four of them stared at the Anbu woman.

The woman looked at all of them and said. "What do want?" She asked making her rude tone clear.

"Umm. Why did you just pay for our meal?" Sakura asked.

The woman turned her head away and said. "Hmph. You're welcome." She looked at the four of them and then said. "My names Lightning. What is your's?" She asked the four of them.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata looked at one another. Not really sure of what to make of Lightning. Lightning smirked. "No need to tell me anything. Because I already know who you two boys are." She said. "Naruto Uzumaki, And your Sasuke Ulchia."

"How did you know our…" Naruto began.

"My business, not your's." She said. Slowly Lightning turned to look at Sakura and Hinata. Lightning recognized who Sakura was due to her pink hair, but when she looked at Hinata. Lightning's eyes changed. There was hatred in them. Hinata noticed this and then Hinata began to feel nervous.

"You. You're a Hyuga, right?" Lightning asked.

Hinata slowly looked up at her and slowly nodded hesitantly. "Y…Yes." She stuttered.

Naruto began to tense. The way Lightning was glaring at Hinata, it was like Lightning wanted to kill her. Naruto hated seeing his girlfriend look this nervous.

Lightning then asked. "Do you happen to have an Aunt…By the name of Hikari?" Lightning asked.

Hinata looked up at Lightning. How did she know of her Aunt?

"Yes…But I haven't met her. She left before I was born." Hinata said.

Lightning's eyes then became even more hostile. "You little bitch." Lightning said to Hinata. Lightning's hand was actually moving down to her weapon's hilt and was about to pull it out. Naruto saw this and quickly stood up and got in front of Hinata. He then raised his right arm and pulled up his left sleeve revealing a red summoning tag. Suddenly a katana appeared in blast of white smoke and was now strapped to his back. It was currently in a sheath and it had a red handle. Naruto placed his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"What the hell was that about!" Naruto yelled. "Why on earth are you acting like a bitch to Hinata! She hasen't done anything to you!"

Lightning just eased up on her grip on her weapons hilt and slowly took her hand off it. She looked at Naruto with curious eyes. "Why are you protecting her?" She asked.

"Because she's my girl friend." Naruto said. Lightning looked at Hinata and then back at Sasuke and Sakura who were standing up ready to back Naruto up if things got out of hand. She then looked at Naruto and smirked.

"Well then…You really are their son." Lightning said.

Naruto stared at her with confusion. "What are you talking about…What do mean I'm my parents son." Naruto said. Naruto knew about his parents and his heritage. He was actually able to speak with them when he firt gained partial mastery of the Nine tailed fox.

Lightning simply sighed. "Well then, It's nice meetiong the three of you…Except you." Lightning said pointing out Hinata.

Naruto was about to punch Lightning in her face not caring who the hell she was. But Hinata placed a hand over one of Naruto's clinched fists and then Naruto looked at her as he eased up. She shook her head at him as if to say "It's not worth it." Naruto sighed.

Lightning saw this and then she snorted. "Typical." She said as she left the Ramen Bar.

When she was gone Naruto slammed his fist on the counter. "That bitch! Who does she think she is! Coming in here and looking as though she was about to attack Hinata!" Naruto said in anger.

"Naruto…it's alright. I'm fine." Hinata said. Naruto looked at her.

"But!" He said. Hinata then got up and then placed left hands index finger over Naruto's lips which silenced Naruto. Naruto sighed. "Well…She didn't hurt you." Naruto said with a smile. Hinata smiled back and the two of them shared a brief kiss. Sakura sighed with a low smile. She was glade Naruto and Hinata were finally together. After Naruto's fight with Sasuke at the valley of end. Naruto had succeeded in bringing Sasuke to his senses and had brought Sasuke back to the village willingly. But Naruto had used up to much chakra and had stayed in the hospital for three days in a coma like state. Hinata had stayed by Naruto's side the entire time. And when she said she loved Naruto out loud. She thought Naruto was still asleep but he had woken up and he heard everything she said. Ever since then Naruto has loved Hinata and has become Hinata's boyfriend.

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke. Sasuke looked deep in thought about something. "What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke simply looked up at her and then smiled and shook his head. "Nothing Sakura." He said. Ever since Sakura and Sasuke started to date, Sakura seemed to notice when her boyfriend was troubled or not. But she knew that he was. But she chose to let it go.

Slwoly the four of them stood up and left the Ramen Bar. "So what's next you guys?" Naruto asked the others. They all remained silent until Sasuke said. "How about if we can try one of the games. You know a contest. To see who is better at them." Naruto looked at Sasuke and then smirked. "Heh. It's already a major duh who is going to be the winner of the contest. So yeah! I'm going to win!"

Sasuke smirked. "I highly doubt that!"

"Wanna bet!" "Bring on!" Sasuke yelled back. Quickly the two of them ran forward into the festival.

Sakura lightly slapped her head and then smiled lowly. "They'll never change."

Hinata smiled. "But that's what we love about them." She said. Sakura nodded. The two of them quickly ran to catch up with Sasuke and Naruto.

As the four were running. Lightning stood leaning on an alleyway wall watching them. She sighed and then turned around and walked away.

….

"DADDY! MOMMY! Hurry up." Rosa yelled happily at her parents. When the three year olds parents finally caught up with her, her parents laughed. Rosa then began to giggle.

Her parents sighed and then her father said. "You need to learn to slow down baby. But man you are very excited aren't you." Her father said while running his hand through his black hair. He was wearing an Anbu black ops vest and uniform. His mask was designed to match the face of a wolf, the mask was currently strapped to his belt since he wasn't interested in wearing it. Strapped to his back was a sword that was six feet long and was two feet wide. From the looks of it to another person the blade looked heavy. But to everyone it would. But to it's master it was light weight. The mans wife was wearing white and blue kimono and her hair was long and was black and her eyes were lavender. Showing she was a Hyuga. Their daughter had long black hair and lavender eyes much like her mother. She was wearing a red and white kimono.

The father looked around at the village. He and his wife and daughter had just arrived to the village. They had settled into their home in the forest and now were just going to enjoy the winter festival. The man smiled. "It's been sixteen years since we last came here, huh Hikari." He said. His wife Hikari smiled and nodded.

"Yes, It has. Sora?" Hikari said.

Sora looked at his wife. "Something wrong my beautiful flower?" Sora asked. Hikari smiled.

"I think you should see the Hokage. Then you can come and enjoy the festival with me and Rosa." Hikari said. Sora nodded.

"Okay. I'll be back. I'll go in and check in with the old granny and I'll see you two later." Sora said.

He then kneeled down to Rosa's level and picked her up. Rosa giggled as her father kissed her on the cheek. "Hurry back daddy." She said. Sora smiled. "I will baby." He said. He slowly gave Hikari their daughter and Sora then made a hand sign and disappeared in a small poof of smoke.


	3. Chapter 3: Manikin attack

Chapter 3: Manikin attack

Tsunade sat behind her desk running her hands through her hair. Now she was wishing that she would have excepted Jiraiya's offer to take a break from all of this paper work and go outside and enjoy the festival even if it meant going on a date with… "No!" She said out loud. "No way am I going on a date with that perv!" She said. She remained silent for a moment and then sighed. _'Time to get back to work.' _She thought. She was about to get back to the next pile of papers until she heard a knock on her office door. Her eyebrow twitched in anger and she actually crushed her pen she was holding.

"WHAT IS IT! DON'T YOU KNOW I'M BUSY" She yelled in irritation. Whoever was on the other side of the door opened the door. Tsunade was about to yell again until she saw a man around twenty nine years old. He had black hair and was wearing a anbu uniform and had a giant six foot long sword strapped to his back. Immediately Tsunade recognized him. "Well, What a surprise. Sora Fang." Tsuande said with a smile. Sora walked inside with a grin.

"Long time no see granny." He said. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched from being called that twice in less than ten minutes. But Tsunade decided to shack that off. Besides, he was one of _her_ students so it didn't come down to a surprise that all of them called her Granny. Tsunade leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed. "So, what brings you back to the village after sixteen years, I believe that you would have learned some interesting techniques in the other elemental jutsu about now." She said.

Sora grinned again and rested his hands on the back of his head. "Yep. Learned a lot during my travels with Hikari." He said. "Also ran into some trouble along the way. Hell, we even came into contact with one of the Akatsuki members." He said. Tsunade looked at Sora with a serious look.

"What! Which one! Did they…" Tsunade asked. But Sora interrupted by raising his hands up and basically letting her know to quite down. Tsunade reluctantly nodded.

"Don't worry. I only had one run in with a member. And no they didn't do anything. Hmm…Now come to think of it what was the name of one of those members…Jeez it was only a few days ago…Uh…All I know is that he was good with clay and kept saying something like 'Art is an Explosion!' Which was only funny every time he yelled it out." He said.

Tsunade chuckled. She wasn't surprised that Sora would make a joke about an enemy like that.

Sora just shrugged. "Any ways." He said. "I've decided to come back home. Me and Hikari are exhausted and of course our Daughter Rosa may be tired of moving from place to place." Sora said. Tsunade looked up at Sora at the news that he and his wife have a daughter.

"So, You two have a child." She said. Sora nodded. "Yeah, She's three right now. And she has a lot of her mother in her…And a little bit of my personality." He said. Tsunade chuckled again.

"It wouldn't surprise me really." Tsunade said. Sora smiled while resting his hand on his sword.

"Well. Better get back to my girls. I promised them after I finished reporting in with you granny, that I would have some fun at the festival with them." Sora said. Tsunade nodded. "Okay, Go and enjoy yourself. From what I understand from the reports of the Anvu black ops you have had a long and excellent record…Just like the others." Tsunade said. Her voice going quiet on the last part.

Sora nodded and was leaving. But before he left Tsunade then said. "By the way Sora." Sora stopped and looked at her. "Yeah? What is it." Tsunade remained silent, until she said. "Lightning is in the village…I thought you might want to know." Tsunade said. Sora's expression saddened. "Lightning." He said. He remembered his old teammate.

"How is she?" He asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"She is still not happy after what happened, I think you should talk to her." Tsunade said. Sora remained silent for a moment. "I don't know if she'll listen to me…But when I find her I'll try, no guaranties though she'll listen to me." Sora said.

Tsunade nodded. After a moment of silence Sora asked. "How is the kid doing?"

Tsunade smiled. "He's fine…He is just like his parents."

Sora laughed a little. Then he made hand signs and then said. "Well. See ya." He said. Then he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Tsunade sat in silence for a moment and then smiled. Two of the three students of one of the most powerful Shinobi in the leaf village had just appeared in her office, it would've been funny if the third student showed up…But Tsunade knew that was impossible due to the other teammates status. Tsunade sighed and then got back to work.

…..

Outside the leaf gate a lone man began to walk forward. He wore a long black rain coat. He had the hood up covering his head. He simply continued to walk forward not really looking at anything. When he approached the front of the gate, he stopped. Then he looked up at the leaf symbol on the gate. He chuckled and then a low evil smirk came onto his lips.

He raised his hands up and made a couple of hand signs. After making ten of them, he spoke in a emotionless voice which would most likely scare a child. "Ninja art…Gate to the rift! OPEN! MANIKIN RELEASE!" He yelled the last part which caught the two chunin guards attention. They looked at the man and just by looking at him they knew he was not up to any good. They looked at one another and nodded. But before they could run forward the man smirked again while keeping his hands in the same seal. Soon a black portal appeared from underneath him and evil chakra began to pour out of it. The two Chunin stopped and stared in shock. Next thing the knew several orbs of light flew out of the portal and flew towards the leaf village.

"What the!" One of the chunin yelled in shock. They both looked at the man who was now finished with the technique. The chunin drew their kunai knives and charged at the man. The man just stood still and lifted his left hand, then a VERY long katana appeared in his hand. Then with one stroke of his blade. Several silver streaks appeared and hit the chunin. The streaks cut through the chunin's vest and left several wounds across their bodies causing them to fall to the ground unconscious. The man sighed. "Weaklings." He said while looking out at the village.

"Now then my puppets…Destroy the village of the brats who imprisoned me…Your god!"

…..

Naruto just stood where he was with his arms crossed in irritation. Each game Naruto was able to win or get the most scores Sasuke was able to keep up and vice-versa. Sasuke had just completed a game and Naruto then felt his eyebrow twitch. Sakura and Hinata just watched the two do their pointless contest with amusement.

"Well…Looks like they are still not going to give up." Sakura said. Hinata smiled and nodded.

Naruto was about to go next on his turn until he felt someone tug on his pant leg. Naruto looked down to his left to see a young Hyuga girl looking up at him smiling. She looked around three.

"Excuse me sir. May I go next please?" She asked kindly with a sweat voice. Naruto looked at Sasuke who was waiting for him to step forward to have his turn. But then Naruto looked down at the little girl. He sighed. Could he really just let this girl have his turn? He didn't really know her. But Naruto just sighed and smiled. "Sure." He said. He noticed the little girl grin a big grin and went forward. Sasuke just looked at Naruto and raised his eyebrow. Naruto knew that Sasuke was a little surprised to see that Naruto had just stepped down from their contest. And most likely Naruto was going to lose since he didn't have enough money left.

The game they had been playing was a simple game where you throw a ball at some kind of targets and try and knock them down. And so far it was fifteen points for Sasuke and fourteen points for Naruto. And Naruto just sighed in defeat.

The little girl took the small round balls and then aimed at the targets. It took her about a minute to focus. But eventually she grinned and then threw one of the balls at the targets…And it had actually knocked ALL three of the targets over and the ball had actually broken through the back of the stand. Naruto felt his mouth drop wide open. Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata were equally shocked to see how much strength and accuracy this little three year old had.

The man who ran the stand stared in shock as well, but he slowly said. "We…We have a winner." The girl picked out a stuffed animal and she giggled with excitement. She looked at Naruto with a big grin. "Thank you mister…Uh."

"What?" Naruto asked.

She grinned. "What is you're name?" She asked.

"Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said. The girl grinned and said. "Rosa Fang." The girl said. Naruto just looked at her with a confused look. Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata had approached Naruto and Rosa.

"Aren't you a Hyuga?" Naruto asked. Rosa continued to grin. "Mommy's a Hyuga. But Daddy's a Fang." She said.

"Who are your parents? I haven't seen someone like you around here." Sakura asked.

Rosa was about to say something until they heard a woman say. "Rosa, sweetie." A woman said. They all turned to see a Hyuga woman walking up to them. Rosa continued to grin and ran over to the woman. "Mommy look what I won!" She said lifting up her stuffed animal. Rosa's mother just looked at Rosa and then at Naruto and the others then back at her young three year old daughter. "Where did you get the money to play any games?" Rosa's mother asked. Rosa was about to say something until she looked down at the ground with a guilty expression.

"I asked to go next mommy." She said. Rosa's mother looked at her and then said. "Rosa. You know what me and your father have taught you." She said. Rosa nodded. She turned to look at Naruto and said. "Sorry Naruto. If you'd like you can keep my prize…Since it was your turn up." She said. Naruto thought for a moment. That's when he smiled and kneeled down to her level. And then gave her his typical fox grin. "Nah. You can keep it. Besides you won it." Naruto said.

Rosa looked up at Naruto and smiled a big cute smile. "Thank you mister Uzumaki!" She said while giving him a quick hug. Naruto felt shocked that this little girl just hugged him when they barely knew each other.

"Mister…Uzumaki?" Rosa's mother said. Naruto slowly stood up and looked at Rosa's mother and nodded. "Yeah. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said.

Rosa's mother just stared at Naruto and then she noticed Hinata walking up next to Naruto. Her eyes then widened. "Your…Hinata…Aren't you?" She asked. Hinata stared at Rosa's mother.

"Y…Yes. That's me." She said nervously. Rosa's mother then smiled.

"You look so much like her." Rosa's mother said. Hinata stared at her confused.

"Who?" She asked. Rosa's mother simply smiled and shook her head. "Sorry. But Me and Rosa need to meet with my husband. It's been an honor meeting you Naruto Uzumaki…And Hinata Hyuga." She said. She looked at Rosa and smiled. "Come on Sweetie. You don't want daddy to be worried about us." she said to her daughter. Rosa then smiled and ran to her mother. Her mother then picked Rosa up and then Rosa said. "By Naruto." She said. Naruto just smiled and nodded.

Then Rosa and her mother left the four of them. Sasuke just watched as the mother and Daughter were walking away. He then began to think. _'First an Anbu black obs member comes in and ends up knowing who Naruto and I are. Then a Hyuga who's last name is Fang comes along who knows Hinata's name.' _Sasuke shook his head of the thought and then looked at Naruto and Hinata. He was about to say something until some kind of strange orb of light appeared in front of the four of them. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura stared at the orb which glowed a Amber color.

"What the heck is that?" Naruto asked. The four of them slowly approached the orb. Sakura slowly raised her index finger to touch it. But that's when the orb shocked Sakura on her finger. Sakura cursed as she backed a away. Luckily she was wearing gloves so the Shock didn't hurt her.

But soon the orb began to make a strange noise and the color changed to a sick purple color and radiated a black chakra. The orb slowly floated to the ground and there was a bright flash which The four of them covered their eyes. After a few seconds the flash died. The four chunin looked at where the orb was only to see that it was replaced by a girl, who slowly stood up. When the girl looked up Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata gasped as Sakura stared in shock at the girl…The girl looked exactly like Sakura except that Sakura looked like it was made of Amber colored crystal.

"What the!" Sakura said. The other Sakura's eyes slowly opened only for the white of her eyes to be black and her iris purple. The other Sakura stared at the four of them and then looked at Naruto. The other Sakura's eyes suddenly widened and lunged towards Naruto and delivered a Chakra in fused punch into Naruto's stomach sending him flying backwards through multiple stands. The sound of people gasping could be heard.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled. The other Sakura charged forward only to be stopped by the real Sakura who punched the fake in the stomach with a enhanced punch. The fake was sent crashing to the ground. Sakura was about to charge forward but stared in shock as the fake turned to dust. "What the heck?" Sakura said. Naruto approached with Hinata next to him.

"Jeez Sakura!" He said. Sakura looked at him and was about to say something until the four of them heard several explosions through out the village. Soon more crystal like figures began to appear, each taking the form of a random ninja attacking people.

Sasuke turned around in time to see another crystal figure appear behind him. But Sasuke activated his Sharingon and drew his sword and impaled the figure in the chest and it fell to the ground and shattering into dust. But then three more appeared and ran forward.

Naruto quickly made multiple hand signs and took in a deep breath. "Water style! Water bullet jutsu!" Naruto said as he blew out a giant blast of wind at the figures and completely shattered them into dust. But one more appeared holding a giant sword and landed in front of a crowd of people and was going to swing it's sword at the civilians but Sakura charged forward and punched it in the face causing it to shatter.

Sakura turned to the people she saved. "Get out of here!" She yelled. The people quickly ran.

The four of them quickly gathered. "What the hells going on?" Naruto asked the others. Sasuke shook his head. "Looks like someone's decided to attack the village again." he said.

"Orochimaru? The Akatsuki?" Hinata said.

"Either way." Naruto said as he summoned his katana which now was strapped to his back and he drew it revealing a silver blade with blood red seals across the blade. "These guys are gonna go down hard!"

Everyone nodded at Naruto. "I think we should split into two groups and try and help the others with theses…Crystal things." Sakura said.

"Alright then…Hinata your with me." Naruto said. Hinata nodded. They weren't teaming up just because of their relationship. But mainly due to the fact that they were working on a new technique and this would give them the chance to actually use it in a combat situation.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at one another and nodded before running towards another group of the crystal figures. Hinata looked at Naruto. Naruto nodded and then the two charged forward at another crystal figure.

…

Kakashi finished off the last crystal figure by launching a kunai knife into it's head causing it to dissolve into dust. Kakashi sighed behind his mask. "Kakashi!" He heard someone yell. He turned to see Might Guy running towards him right as he finished another crystal figure.

"How many have you taken out!" Guy said giving Kakashi a thumbs up while grinning at him. Kakashi remained serious. "Fifty. And it seems they still keep on coming." Kakashi said. Guy then turned serious. "I know what you mean."

Kakashi looked behind Guy and then yelled. "Guy! Behind you!" Guy quickly swung around kicking a crystal figure in the face killing it. Kakashi heard another appear behind him. Kakshi quickly turned around and delivered a killing blow to a crystal figure that took the form of one of his students, Sasuke. Kakashi quickly grabbed another kunai knife and wielded it back handed. He slashed at another figure of crystal and then jumped forward and killed another.

"Leah hurricane!" Guy yelled as he struck down multiple Crystals." He then laughed.

Kakashi sighed. How his so called rival could remain this cheerful in a situation like this was beyond him. Kakashi looked around him to see that the crystal like figures kept on coming from no where. After taking out several more of them Kakashi saw a glowing sphere fly towards him. Kakashi threw a shurikan at it but the shurikan only went through the sphere. The sphere then literally flew right threw his chest. But Kakashi was unharmed. The sphere then transformed into a crystal like version of Kakashi.

'_Now I understand…So these are the Manikins…The ones that three lords of the sky fought…But they shouldn't even be here. Unless…" _Kakashi was thrown out of his thoughts as the crystal Kakashi ran forward at the same speed as Kakashi could do. Kakashi blocked the crystal's punch and then delivered several powerful kicks into it's side. The fake Kakashi was sent backwards a little but it slowly stood up. Kakashi ran forward and then was prepared to impale it with a Kunai. But the fake Kakashi raised it's hand up to it's head band that was covering one of it's eyes. Then it pulled it up revealing a sharing on eye that was blue instead of red. The fake Kakashi deflected the blow and then punched Kakashi very hard in the chest. Kakashi was sent back a bit but regained his footing. Kakshi looked up and then saw more Manikins appear. One took the form of Guy, Another took the form of Sakura and then another one took the form of Kiba Inuzuka and his ninja hound, Akamaru. Then several more manikins kept on appearing.

Guy slowly kneeled in exhaustion. "These…These things are formidable opponents…Right Kakashi." Guy said while catching his breath. This was new since Guy could take out many opponents and still have enough energy to keep fighting. But Kakashi knew that these things were able to adapt to an enemy. Kakashi sighed as he stared at the overwhelming manikin numbers in front of him. Slowly Kakashi reached for his head band covering his eye and then pulled it up revealing his implanted Sharingon. Kakashi slowly focused the chakra in his Sharingon eye and then reopened it saying. "Mangekyo Sharingon!" Slowly the Sharingon eye's appearance changed.

"Kakashi!" Guy yelled out. But Kakashi already had activated the jutsu. Soon a a vortex appeared around the Manikins and they all disappeared. Kakashi kneeled in exhaustion.

"Kakashi! That was a major risk!" Guy said.

Kakashi nodded. "I know…But at least that should prevent some of them from coming ba…" Kakashi paused in disbelief as several more Manikins appeared.

"Damn!" He said. He was about to get up but collapsed from exhaustion. Guy was more successful and he was able to get into a fighting stance. But before the manikins arrived both Kakashi and Guy heard a loud shooting noise. In ten seconds all of the charging manikins were head less and had faded to dust.

"What the?" Guy said.

"Well, well, well. Long time no see…Kakashi and Guy." Both of them had heard a woman say. They both turned around to see a woman in a anbu uniform. She weilded some kind of strange weapon that looked like a gun. Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"Lightning…Wasn't expecting to see you here." Kakashi said. Lightning slowly walked forward while throwing her Anbu robe off revealing her regular Anbu uniform.

"Well I wasn't really interested in coming here…But now that I'm looking at it…I'm glade I arrived in time." She said in an emotionless tone.

Slowly she raised her gun and the barel then began to transform into a blade. She held it behind her and then a Manikin ran right into the blade killing it instantly.

Guy grinned. "So! You here to finally…"

"No! I'm not here to make up with anyone alright!" She said to Guy. Guy sighed and nodded.

Slowly Lightning turned around. "Listen, I'm going to find the general…Then that should keep them from coming back for a time." Lightning said. "You guys get the civilians to safety alright."

Kakashi nodded as he stood up. "Alright. But be careful." Kakashi said.

Lightning nodded. "I will…Besides I've fought these things before…So I know how they work." Lightning said before she disappeared in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms. Guy looked at Kakashi and nodded. Kakashi nodded back. Guy then ran off to battle more of the manikins. Kakashi stood in the street and sighed. "Looks like she hasn't healed yet." He said aloud before charging forward and slaying another manikin.


	4. Chapter 4: The general manikin

**A/N: I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating this story sooner. Had other Fanfics that I was working on and I had other things to do. But finally I have chapter four finished! Here you guys go. Please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The General Manikin**

Sasuke jumped up into the air and made hand seals. He quickly aimed at the crystal figures that were outnumbering on of his teammates, Sai. Sasuke quickly took a deep breath and thought. _'Fire style! Phoenix flower Jutsu!' _Sasuke then blew out several volleys of fire at the crystal figures, each hitting their mark and destroying the figures. Sasuke landed behind Sai and drew his katana and slashed at a crystal that took the form of Choji Akamichi. He impaled the crystal and it turned to dust. Sai took out his scroll and paint brush and began to quickly draw a giant flacon.

Soon the falcon on the scroll literally flew of the paper and began to fly around and attacking the crystals. After it killed several, Sai quickly took out a kunai knife and wrapped a exploding tad around the handle. Sai threw the kunai at the Falcon as it flew into a group of about twenty crystal figures and once the kunai hit the Falcon. The Falcon exploded into a cloak of flames, wiping out all of the figures in that area.

Sai raised his tanto. "What do you make of this, Sasuke?" Sai asked his teammate.

Sasuke looked around to see that a group of crystal figures began to charge forward. Sasuke's grip on his katana tightened. "No mater how many we take out…Three more takes one fallen's place." Sasuke said. Sai nodded.

"It seems that we are going to have to figure out a way to permanently keep these figures destroyed." Sai said.

"Yeah…But that could take forever to find out how to keep these things dead and gone." Sasuke raised his hand and soon electricity began to form around it. "Chidori spear!" Sasuke yelled as a the chidori began to extend in length and impaled several crystals. Sasuke allowed the chidori to die down. He turned around in time to deflect a blow from a crystal figure that wielded a katana. Sasuke's eyes widened when he recognized who the crystal figures appearance was based off of.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled. The crystal Itachi stared blankly at Sasuke and simply slashed at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped backwards avoiding the strike. Sai quickly tried to land a kick on the crystal Itachi, but it deflected the blow and punched Sai in the stomach with incredible speed. Sai was sent falling backwards to the ground. The figure turned to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed that the figures appearance of Itachi was based off of when Itachi was in the Anbu Black ops. Sasuke tensed. But then charged forward. He was about to attack it but the figure retained Itachi's speed and intelligence. It simply deflected the blow and then flipped Sasuke over onto the ground with a hard crash. Sasuke tried to move but his body refused to move.

'_Damn it!' _Sasuke thought. He grimaced in pain. The crystal Itachi raised it's sword and was about to deliver a killing blow, until some one yelled out.

"Hey! Ugly! Over here!" The Crystal Itachi looked up only to see a giant sword cut off it's head. The figure slowly feel backwards and dissolved to dust. Sasuke looked up to see who his savior was. He saw someone wearing a Anbu uniform and was wielding a giant six foot sword. He looked at Sasuke and grinned.

"You okay?" He asked.

Sasuke just stared at the Anbu that just saved him. "Yeah…Thanks." Sasuke said. The Anbu helped Sasuke stand up. When Sasuke stood up all of the way he looked carefully at the Anbu.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

The Anbu grinned. "The names Sora…Sora Fang."

Sasuke recognized the last name easily. This must have been the one girl's father. Sora turned around while resting his sword with extreme ease on his shoulder. He looked at all of the crystal's around them. He sighed. "These things…Huh…" He said while sighing. "Manikins." He said.

Manikins? Sasuke then realized that the crystal figures that he and his friends had been fighting were called Manikins. It made sense to Sasuke in a way.

Sora looked forward and saw a Manikin of a female ninja. She wielded two katanas which had electricity radiating off of the blades. Sora sighed when he recognized who the manikin took the form of. Sora then charged forward with his sword up and then swung it. The blade clashed against the Manikin's. The electricity then went threw the blade to Sora. The electricity shocked Sora a little but he just smirked. He then then swung his blade again and impaled the ninja in the chest.

He turned around to see a Manikin about to attack Sai who was now standing up. The manikin was about to tackle Sai, but Sora quickly slashed his sword into the ground and a blast of blue flames were sent flying towards the manikin. The flames hit the manikin and it turned to dust. Sai just looked up and saw Sora. Sai's eyes widened a little bit in recognizing the one who saved him.

But Sora quickly turned around and deflected a strike from a manikin. Sora countered by cutting the manikin in half. Sora noticed several Manikins now appear around him. The manikins charged forward but Sora began to spin his sword in the air. Soon air became visible around it and then Sora stopped spinning it and then held his blade up and then slashed it outward towards the Manikins.

"Wind Style! Tornado strike!" Sora yelled. Then a small whirlwind flew towards the manikins and obliterated any that was in the tornados way. Sora grinned. He heard a manikin approach him from behind and was about to turn around and strike it, until he heard a woman yell out.

"Cherry blossom clash!"

Sora turned around just in time to see a girl with pink hair deliver a chakra infused punch into a manikin's chest and killing it. Sora looked at the girl and then just looked shocked for a moment.

Sakura then pounded her fists together. "Take that!" She said.

Sakura looked at Sora who was still staring at her with shock. "You okay?" Sakura asked. Sora snapped out of it and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." He said. Sasuke and Sai now came forward.

"Sakura! Are you alright!" Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Sorry that I worried you Sasuke. That one crystal that attacked us teleported me to the training field some how." Sakura said. Sasuke just sighed in relief to know that his girlfriend was alright.

"But I think we should be focusing on different things right now you two." Sora said while having his back turned to the others.

Sakura looked at the man she had saved. "Who is he?" She asked Sasuke and Sai.

"This is Rosa's father. Sora Fang." Sasuke said.

Sora chuckled a little. "So you've met my wife and daughter already." He said. Sora slowly placed his sword on his back and then turned to the others.

"Listen you three. I know we've just met, but I need your help." Sora said.

"What do you mean commander?" Sai asked. Sasuke and Sakura looked at there friend. But then refocused on Sora.

"The Manikins will continue to keep coming. These things no matter how many you take down will continue to pop up in an area, unless their general is taken out." Sora said.

"General?" Sakura asked.

Sora nodded. "The manikins follow a general ranked manikin. This one can actually summon manikins constantly. But if it is destroyed. That will cause the others to fade back to where they came from for a time being." Sora said. "But I'm going to need your help with it. I know about the three of you, Sasuke Ulchia, Sakura Haruno and even you Sai. I know that the three of you are highly qualified to assist me on tracking it."

The three of them looked at one another and then looked back at Sora and they nodded. Sora grinned. "Alright! Lets get a move on it!" He said. He then quickly charged forward while bringing his sword down on a manikin. Sasuke, Sai and Sakura followed Sora as he was running.

"Sai? How do you know him?" Sakura asked.

Sai looked at Sakura with his usual hard to read look. "It's not important right now. Right now we must do what he says. Since he knows how to fight the manikins."

"What exactly are these Manikins?" Sasuke asked.

Sai shook his head. "Again it's a long story you two, but now we must focus on defending the village."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded as the three of them charged into battle, unleashing attack after attack on the Manikins that continued to appear.

…

"Rasengon!" Naruto yelled as he plunged the spiraling sphere of chakra into a manikin that was about to finish Neji. Neji lay on the ground while he tried to stand up trying to resist the pain in his ankle.

"Neji! You alright!" Naruto yelled.

Neji nodded. "I'm fine Naruto!" He said. Neji tried to stand but almost collapsed to the ground. Naruto luckily was able to keep him from falling over. But as Naruto was going to support over to a location out of the battle. A Manikin came up from behind Naruto and was about to strike him down. But Hinata quickly got in between the Manikin and Naruto and readied her chakra.

"Eight trigrams! Air palm!" She yelled. A blast of air then flew out of her hands and then smashed into the manikins chest leaving a giant gapping hole in it's chest.

Naruto smirked. _'That's my Hinata!' _He thought.

"Thank you Hinata." Neji said. Hinata quickly grabbed Neji by his other arm and supported him.

"I'll take Neji some where so he can heal." Hinata said. Naruto nodded.

"Alright. Be careful Hinata." He said.

Hinata nodded. "You to." She said.

Naruto grinned. "Since when have I never been careful."

Hinata smiled while rolling her eyes. "Hinata! I can fight! It's just a small just a small wound." Neji said to his cousin. Hinata looked at Neji and shook her head.

"No Neji. I'm taking you some where to heal up. And nothing you say will make me change my mind." Hinata said with confidence.

Neji just looked at Hinata. He still hasen't gotten used to Hinata being this confident, ever since she started dating Naruto. Hinata's shy and timid side seemed disappear partly. He was thankful that Naruto was able to help her build confidence. But even so, he still is watching Naruto like a hawk.

Neji reluctantly nods and lets Hinata take him to a safe location. Naruto quickly turns around with his sword drawn. He impales a manikin in the chest and then kicks another in the face. But soon several more appear around him. Naruto growls in irritation and makes a hand seal.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yells as twenty clones appear. Naruto and the clones easily dispatch the manikins but soon more takes the manikins place. Eventually Naruto becomes exhausted and soon his clones began to dwindle away in numbers. Naruto slowly gets up and focuses his chakra. But that's when there is a sudden crashing noise coming from the swarm of manikins in front of him. He looks up to see a crystal like armored figure charging forward swiping it's giant arms which had blades on it's arms killing the manikins in front of it and charging towards Naruto. Naruto quickly drew his katana and deflected a blow. But the giant figure roared and slammed it's fists into the ground sending Naruot flying backwards.

Naruto groaned lightly and slowly stood up to see the heavily armored figure charge forward. Naruto quickly made hand seals but the manikin was to fast even with it's size. It slashed it's blades at the blonde haired ninja. Naruto quickly summoned his sword and then deflected the blade with difficulty. Naruto gritted his teeth. He then focused on his chakra and wind appeared around the blade and the blade cut threw the Manikin's swords. Naruto then slashed the manikin slicing off it's arms. Naruto quickly formed a rasengon. He then focused on it some more and soon the sphere of chakra had fire blazing off of it.

Naruto rushed forward. "Fire style! Blazing Rasengon!" Naruto yelled as he pushed the rasengon to the manikin's chest. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and the mankin was sent flying threw several buildings. Naruto panted a little and then smirked while he rubbed his nose.

"Ha! Take that!" He said. But he watched in disbelief when the manikin slowly stood up…fully healed!

"Grrr! Why don't you stay down!" Naruto yelled at it. The manikin slowly walked forward. Naruto then focused his chakra. "Alright then! Lets see how you deal with this! Sage Mode!" Slowly Naruto entered sage mode and crossed his arms. The manikin tilted it's head lightly. But Naruto rushed forward in a blur of speed and had a Rasengon already formed in both hands.

"Rasengon Barrage!" Naruto yelled out as he struck the Mankin with both Rasengons. The Manikin held it's own against the attack but then recovered only to see two Naruto clones created and had grabbed it by the arms forcing it down. It then saw the real Naruto falling down towards it with Naruto making hand seals.

"Wind style! Duel blades!" Naruto yelled as two swords appeared in his hands that were glowing a light blue aura. The clones dispersed right as Naruto striked both katanas at the massive manikin. But the manikin simply let Naruto strike it down. There was a screen of dust between Naruto and the now decapitated Manikin. Naruto huffed and sighed with relief as he made the blades disappear.

"Phew." Naruto sighed. Naruto sat down as he exited sage mode. Naruto chuckled a bit. But that stopped when he heard foot steps. Naruto looked up and his mouth dropped. He…saw himself walking towards him. Flesh and blood, not a clone. Naruto looked into his duplicates eyes and saw no emotions except he saw that the other Naruto had purple feline eyes and the whites of the eyes were black.

"What the hell!" Naruto said. The other Naruto rushed forward and grabbed Naruto by his neck. Naruto tried to resist the strength but couldn't break free. Naruto then became angrier by the second.

"LET! GO! OF! ME!" Naruto roared as red chakra began to appear around him. That's when he saw his duplicate smirk.

_Yes! Give me more! MORE! MORE!_

"Huh." Naruto said aloud as he stopped calling on the nine tails chakra when he heard the voice.

The duplicate became angry and began to tighten it's grip on the real Naruto. That's when he heard someone yell.

"Fire!"

Suddenly a fire ball hit the duplicate Naruto from behind it's head and it let go of Naruto and Naruto fell to the ground. The Duplicate's head was blown apart and slowly staggered backwards. It turned around as Naruto looked behind the duplicate to see…

"YOU!" Naruto yelled. Lightning stood holding her gun blade in it's gun mode. She pointed the barrel at the duplicate Naruto. She slowly raised her head and smirked. She pulled the trigger and a bullet flew threw the air and hit the duplicate Naruto in the chest. The duplicate blew apart. And instead of blood. There was only glowing blue crystal dust. Naruto looked at the Anbu who slowly walked up to the blonde haired ninja. She skillfully placed her gun blade back into it's black traveling case behind her Anbu robe and offered Naruto her hand to help her stand. Naruto refused it.

Suddenly three manikins appeared behind them. Naruto tensed but Lightning remained calm. As the manikins approached they slowly turned to dust. Naruto looked in shock at what just happened. But Lightning just remained emotionless.

"What…just happened?" Naruto asked.

"They require the general to continue to summon. Once the general is killed. The rest of the manikins disappear." Lightning said as she rested her hand on her gun blades hilt. Naruto looked at her.

"Manikins? Why did they take the form of some of the leaf ninja here?" Naruto asked. But Lightning slowly walked away.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled at her. He noticed some of the people in the village were starting to come out and some ninja were trying to help any wounded. Lightning stopped and slowly turned around and glared at Naruto. Naruto noticed the woman looked very ticked. But he ignored her.

"What is your problem! First you come in to where me and my girl friend are hanging out with our friends just for some dissent food! And you try and attack Hinata right when she answers your question! No you ignore every question I'm asking! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Naruto yelled. Silence. Lightning looked at Naruto and turned around.

"Listen to me Naruto Uzumaki…or should I call you Namikaze?" She said. Naruto just glared at her. "You should just abandon that Hyuga before some guy comes by and says that they meant to be together." Lightning said in a tone that sounded some what…sad.

"Hinata would never do that!" Naruto snapped.

"Yeah you think that…but you don't know what the future holds now do you?." Lightning said. She slowly walked away but Naruto clinched his fist and lunged at her. She quickly spun around and had her Gunblade drawn in sword mode but Naruto had summoned his katana and pointed it at her. The two now stood staring at each other coldly.

"Light!" They heard someone yell to the side. Lightning turned her head to the side and her eyes widened in anger and hatred. Naruto looked to see a man wearing an ANBU uniform minus the black cloak. And his three other teammates Sakura, Sai and Sasuke.

"Guys!" Naruto yelled as he ran over to them. But right as he did. Lightning lunged forward with her blade.

"SORA!" Lightning screamed. Sora's eyes widened as he drew his giant sword and lifted it up in defense. Lightning's blade soon had water covering it while Sora's blade had a silver aura around it.

Lightning brought her blade down and both swords clashed with one another. The two were now in a dead lock.

Lightning's green eyes glared into Sora's eyes.

"Light! Listen to me-" Sora said.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" Lightning yelled out.

Lightning then drew a kunai knife with her free hand and hoped to stab Sora in the gut. But suddenly she felt a blast of wing hit her. Lightning flew backwards but recovered. She looked up at Sora only to see Hikari Hyuga standing next to her Sora wielding a staff with a golden design on it. Hikari looked at Lightning and she seemed sorry. Lightning growled. Naruto and the others were on the side lines watching the three.

"Light…Listen I'm sorry!" Sora said. "You should know about my clan though. I tried to tell you!"

"Shut up!" Lightning said as she drew her blade up and switched it to gun mode. "I never want to see your face again! DO YOU HEAR ME!" She said as she was about to pull the trigger until she saw a little girl running up.

"Daddy! Mommy! Are you two al…" Rosa paused as she saw Lightning holding the weapon and pointing it at her parents. Rosa looked confused and looked at the pink haired woman with the strange weapon.

Lightning glared at the child which caused Rosa to hide behind her mother.

Lightning sighed in anger and placed her Gunblade in her black traveling case and slowly pulled up her hood.

"I'm leaving!" Lightning said. She slowly walked away.

"Light!" Sora said. Lightning then disappeared in a blur of speed and then began to jump from building to building. Sora growled and got up and looked at his wife. Hikari looked at her husband and her staff disappeared and she slowly picked up their three year old daughter.

"I'll take Rosa home. You go and try and catch up with Light." Hikari said. Sora looked at the ground and nodded. He kissed his wife on the cheek and then disappeared.

Hikari looked at the four chunin and sighed. "I'm sorry you four about this." She said.

"Who was that woman? And what was her problem with that other guy…" Naruto asked her. Hikari looked at Naruto recognizing him from a few minutes ago. She shook her head and then looked at Sai.

"I'm sure you all will have time for explaining tomorrow…because after today it's obvious that it has begun." Hikari said as she lightly ran her hand threw her daughters hair who had just fallen asleep in her mother's arms.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. Hikari shook her head and then disappeared in a flash.

"Hey!" Sakura and Naruto yelled. The four chunin looked at one another. They then discussed what they should do about this. They concluded to get some info tomorrow after their duties were finished with helping around the village. The four parted ways with Sasuke walking Sakura to her home and Sai going to the Hokage tower and Naruto going to meet up with Hinata. But as he walked away. The thought of what had just transpired tonight…He couldn't get it out of his mind.

**A/N: Looks like Light and Sora knew each other...but what could it be that Light is so angry about? Please continue reading and don't forget to review. **

**GD12 out...**


	5. Chapter 5: The new mission

**Chapter 5: The new mission**

**A/N: I'd like to thank Rose tiger for the reviews so far. And also for those of you who are wondering. Yes this is a NaruHina Fic I just want to introbuce Lightning and Sora and his family first. **

Lightning sat by herself in the forest of death **(Forgot the official name). **She sat next to a small stream and had her gun blade lying in front of her in sword mode. Her eyes were closed and was meditating. She didn't know why she was still here. In this village. Why? After all of the painful things she went threw? She ran her hand threw her light pink hair and sighed. Well at least she knew that the two people she came to visit had grown…but the Hyuga was an unexpected twist. Especially her being the niece of Hikari Hyuga…made her anger flare up.

"Well well. If it isn't miss Light." She heard someone say. She turned around to see a woman wearing a long brown jacket and wore a skirt. She wore the hidden leaf head band and she appeared to be eating some Dumplings.

"Anko. What do you want?" Lightning demanded the Assassin ninja. Anko grinned at Lightning kindly.

"Is that anyway to treat a sister figure?" Anko asked still grinning. Lightning sighed a looked at the lake. She just now noticed that the sun was starting to rise into the sky.

Lightning sighed and lightly smiled. "It's nice to see you. Sorry about that…just a long stressful night."

"Yeah with those Manikins appearing…that ain't good." Anko said while throwing the stick that had once held her dumplings at a tree.

Lightning nodded while lifting up her Gunblade and switched it to gun mode.

"It's only a matter of time now, until he makes his next move." Lightning said while she placed her gun blade into it's black traveling case. Anko was silent for a moment.

"What about Sora? Are you going to talk to him?" Anko asked. Lightning looked at her the woman she viewed as her sister and got serious.

"Why the hell is everyone asking me that. Damn it I'm not going to talk with Sora!" Lightning said as she turned around sharply. "And I'm not going to forgive him."

"But what about Hikari, their daughter and that Hyuga girl named Hinata? You going to treat them like shit just because of what Sora did that was out of his control?" Anko asked.

Lightning turned around and glared at Anko. For a brief second Lightning's eyes changed from their average green color to an electric blue but quickly turned back to normal. Lightning sighed and looked back at the forest.

"Maybe you're right about me treating Hikari and those related to her like shit. But Sora is another matter. When…when he…" Lightning paused. Anko placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder.

"It's okay Light. I may not understand much about this kind of stuff. But it'll be alright. Just you see." Anko said. Anko slowly walked forward and then looked back at her friend.

"And Light…I think you might want to stay in the village for a few days…y'know I'm sure your mom would like to see you. After all it's been sixteen years." She said. Lightning nodded.

"And what about my sister?" Lightning asked. Rosa shrugged.

"Thought you died the same day you left on your little road trip." Anko said. Lightning nodded.

Anko sighed and stretched a little. "Well…see ya around Light." Anko said as she began to jump threw the trees so she could get back to the village.

Lightning stood where she was quietly and then walked threw the forest quietly. As she walked she kept her hand over her gun blade's hilt ready to pull it out incase a animal or giant insect wanted a piece of her. But as she walked she stopped walking for a moment and slowly pulled down her robes hood and listened to her surroundings. She looked around at the dark trees with a hint of light from the sun rising. She slowly drew her gun blade and pointed it at a tree and aimed it at one of the branches.

She raised an eyebrow and slowly tightened her index fingers grip on the trigger. She quickly spun around and shot at something that moved very fast and left a dark blur behind it. Lightning continued to fire her gun blade several more times until the figure stopped and landed on top of a tree. The figure slowly kneeled on the limb. Lightning saw that the figure wore a hooded robe and she saw strands of silver hair.

"You!" Lightning said. The figure chuckled.

"Hello…Lightning." The figure said in a calm tone despite the fact that he knew that a gun blade was being pointed at him. Lightning gritted her teeth. She couldn't face this freak on her own…if she did she would end up like she did last time…

The figure chuckled and disappeared in a whirlwind of black feathers. Lightning sighed in irritation. So he was back. That explained about the manikins back at the village. She knew she had to get to the Tsunade, and fast! She quickly sprinted threw the forest that now began to lighten up more. As she ran she exited the gates and darted straight for the Village. As she approached the village she noticed people start to do their average routines in the morning. Lightning pushed her way threw whoever got in her way, like one man carrying a pile of crates and had just reached his destination. But Lightning pushed him out of her way causing him to drop the crates and Lightning heard the sound of glass breaking. Whatever was in the crate was proble expensive. Lightning could've cared less.

She finally arrived at the Hokage tower and was about to break threw the door until she ran into someone and both of them were sent falling backwards. Lightning slowly stood up and saw she had run into…Sora.

"Sora!" Lightning said in anger.

Sora stood up and saw Lightning. "Light! Before you attack me I want to explain!"

"THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN! We're done talking Sora! Nothing you say can heal the wounds I've carried in my heart for sixteen years! And I don't give a damn what you say!" Lightning said coldly.

"Light!" Sora said but Lightning pushed her way past him. But she felt something grab her shoulder. She turned around to see…a silver colored chakra arm grabbing her shoulder that had a claw like appearance. Sora stared at Lightning. But Lightning simply walked away but before she did she said.

"He's back." Lightning said. She then walked towards the Hokage's office leaving a shocked Sora in the doorway.

He knew who she meant…But how? How could he be back?

…

Naruto's eyes slowly opened to see Hinata sleeping next to him. Naruto groaned as he sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes. Hinata had decided to sleep over at his place last night just to hang out nothing to the extreme since they were only sixteen after all. Naruto slowly got out of bed and got into his usual clothing and attached his two summoning bands and tied on his head band. He then walked into the kitchen and decided to make him and Hinata breakfast and then he'd take her back to her home and then they'd meet at the Training field to train on their Team Jutsu. Which was almost complete with level three.

After a few minutes Hinata was up and the two had breakfast and they at silently together. Naruto looked up at his girlfriend and asked.

"So…I remember that bitch Lightning ask about your Aunt…" Naruto said. Hinata looked up at Naruto and nodded nervously.

"Y…Yes. Aunt Hikari." She said.

"Why was she so angry when you told her you were your Aunt's niece? I mean why would she treat you like that? You haven't done anything." Naruto said as he felt his grip tighten on his chopsticks as he took a break from eating his Ramen and began to think of the pink haired woman who nearly attacked Hinata for no apparent reason. Hinata noticed her boyfriend's growing anger and stood up and walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Naruto…it's alright. She didn't hurt me." Hinata said calming her boyfriend down. Naruto slowly began to calm down and smile lightly.

"I guess you're right Hime. But still…What was up with her?" Naruto asked as he stood up and took both their dishes.

Hinata was going to help but Naruto grinned and told her to just relax. Hinata sighed with a smile and sat down on the couch in the room. Naruto cleaned the dishes and when he was done the couple got themselves ready and left the apartment.

As they walked threw the roads of the leaf village they noticed that the attack of the "Manikins" didn't seem to shake the villagers and there was minor damage and a few injured from the fighting. Naruto walked Hinata towards the Hyuga compound and just as they were about to turn a corner until Naruto accidentally ran into someone. Naruto hit the ground and looked up to see that he had run into Ino.

"ow! Naruto!" Ino said while dusting herself off and standing up. She looked at Naruto and Hinata and then back at Naruto again.

"Sorry about that Ino…" Naruto said hesitantly as he rubbed the back of his head and standing up. He really didn't want to get a pound on the head from either Ino or Sakura or get them mad.

Ino just sighed. "Whatever I was just looking for you and Hinata actually." She said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"The Hokage wants all of your team and Hinata to meet her in her office STAT. Something about an important mission that she wants you guys to go on." Ino said.

"A mission?" Hinata asked. She was confused about why Tsunade would want her to go on a mission with Naruto's team which consisted of Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi and the other members who would act as a back up members incase one of them couldn't go and those two members were Sai and Captain Yamato.

"Lady Tsunade didn't tell me much since I've got to meet up with Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma Sensei since we've got to go on a mission. Some kind of recon mission. Whats also funny is that the others have missions they've got to go on other missions as well…I guess after the attack last night with those creepy…thingy's that tried to take different appearances of our friends…Let me tell you! One of those things actually looked like me! I am much prettier than that!" Ino said pumping her fist in anger. Naruto and Hinata both had anime style sweat drops fall down the side of their faces. Typical Ino.

Ino then quickly snapped out of her angered mood and then said bye to them and ran off to her team's location. Hinata and Naruto then made their way to the Hokage's office.

…

Tsunade sat behind her desk with her hands folded and looked at the ninja present in the room. They were Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi Hatake, Captain Yamato and Hinata Hyuga. Tsunade sighed and lightly shifted in her chair.

"I suppose you all are wanting to know why you are all here." Tsunade said as she stood up and looked out the window and stared at the village.

"Yeah Grandma Tsunade. What kinda mission do you want us to do?" Naruto said curiously. Tsunade was silent for a moment and Kakashi noticed she seemed more tense than usual.

'_After the attack from the Manikins…she has a right to be so uptight.' _Kakashi thought.

"After the attack last night…I've decided that I need to put together a team to deal with the Manikins…the crystal figures that I am sure you all know who I am talking about." Tsunade said as she turned to the ninja.

"What exactly are the Manikins lady Hokage?" Hinata asked for the rest of her teammates in the room who were wanting to know the same thing. Tsunade sighed.

"They are leaving breathing tools of war…they were originally designed during the second great shinobi war…by non other than Orochimaru." Tsunade said. Everyone in the room looked at Tsunade. Typical of Orochimaru.

"He wanted to design a weapon that could actually take the appearance of different ninjas and in turn would gain their abilities in the process. Each manikin was split into different ranks judging on how much chakra was infused into the crystal ore that made up the Manikins." Tsuande said while becoming silent for a moment.

"But he immediately stopped his work on the manikins when the manikins got out of control and were no longer obeying his command since the Manikins will only follow a master that has the required Chakra element."

"And that is?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade looked at the raven haired ninja. This time Kakashi answered

"Your brother has it, but he never used it…The element of shadow." Kakashi said. Shadow? The five chunin thought. They only knew about the basic, Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, lightning and neutral chakra types…but shadow was almost foreign to them.

"Shadow based Jutsus are mostly more destructive compared to the other chakra elements. The man who gained control of the Manikins had the required Shadow element." Tsunade said. "He attempted to conquer all of the nations under his rule using the Manikins. But he was stopped by one team of ANBU."

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata listened intently.

"The team were able to wipe out the master of the manikins and seal the manikin hordes into another dimension. That was meant to put a stop to the manikin threat…" Tsunade paused and then turned around to face them. "But now that the manikins have resurfaced…It's time that I took immediate action before the manikins become even greater threat than before. I've already assigned your other teammates to different missions regarding the threat including yours Hinata."

Hinata nodded.

"But you wont be with Team Kurenia on this mission however." Tsunade said looking at the group of ninja. "Kakashi Hatake! Captain Yamato! Naruto Uzumaki! Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha! Sai and Hinata Hyuga! I am going to have all of you be one team on this mission. With the Manikins you will all need greater numbers than an average four cell team. And since all of you are skilled shin obi I know that you will all succeed." Tsunade said.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura Sasuke looked at each other and nodded. Kakashi, Yamato and Sai nodded at the Hokage.

"Also I am assigning another member to your team…In fact she already has arrived." Tsunade said. That's when all of them heard a metal scraping noise.

They all turned towards the noise and Naruto's mouth dropped wide open. Sitting on the couch in the room…was Lightning. She was wearing a light brown vest and dark red shorts and had a small red cloak on her left shoulder and she had her legs crossed and she was scraping her Gunblade that was in sword mode.

"You!" Naruto yelled pointing at the woman. Lightning looked up at Naruto and was expressionless. She slowly stood up and switched her weapon to gun mode and placed it in it's black traveling case around her waist. She turned to Yamato and Kakashi ignoring the others looks.

She then gave a salute. "Lightning reporting for duty Captain Yamato and former Captain Kakashi." Lightning said. Yamato simply sighed and nodded.

"At ease Lightning." Kakashi said. Naruto and the others were now shocked about how their sensei knew the ANBU woman.

Naruto was about to yell something but Tsunade simply sighed and said. "It's good the rest of you know Lightning. Since she was apart of the three man cell that went head to head with the Manikin's leader. She is also one of the three Anbu members who are given the title "The lords of the Sky". And also code named Odin."

Naruto was ignoring Tsunade and glaring at the pink haired woman. Lightning was acting super calm.

"Also…Lightning I know this is short notice…but I forgot to mention you will have one more teammate on your team." Tsunade said a little hesitantly. Lightning raised an eyebrow and looked at the Hokage.

"And who might that be?" Lightning asked.

Tsunade was silent this was the part she was worried about not to mention she was afraid about how she would react. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade said.

The door opened. And Sora walked in. Lightning's eyes blazed with anger and hatred towards the man. Sora was now wearing a black T-shirt and grey jeans and had a leaf head band around his neck as a kind of bandanna. The cloth was silver colored.

"You! What are you!" Lightning began but looked over at Tsunade. "You! You planned this! I will not be on the same team as this bastard!"

Tsunade's eye twitched and she glared at Lightning. Lightning slowly relaxed and crossed her arms. She knew that it might not be a good idea to tick Tsunade off. Even if Lightning could hold her own against her. Lightning walked towards the door and lightly pushed past Sora and left the room. Sora sighed and looked at Kakashi and grinned.

"Hey Kakashi! Long time no see!" Sora said as he walked up to Kakashi and patted him on the back. Kakashi sighed and smiled behind his mask.

"Hey Sora. Glade to see that you havent changed a bit after sixteen years. Sora looked at Naruto and the other four chunin.

"So…You are Naruto Uzumaki…Man I never thought I'd see the day when I'd see the Fourth Hokage's son and actually be able to train him." Sora said laughing.

Naruto tilted his head. He was confused…He knew his dad? And training?

"What do you mean train me? And why was that bitches problem?" Naruto asked.

"You're referring to Light huh? Don't worry she isn't that bad when you get to know her." He said he looked at Hinata and then grinned.

"Your Hinata. Man…you look just like your mom." Sora said. Hinata's eyes widened but Sora then looked back at Naruto.

"Anyways to answer you question about training…Hmm….How do I put this…Hey Grandma?" Sora asked Tsunade. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched again at being called that name but let the anger pass. She nodded giving Sora the okay.

Sora nodded and then lifted up his left hand and told everyone to back up. They did just that. Sora made a hand seal. He then began to focus his chakra. Suddenly a ring of Silver chakra began to circle around him. The five chunin looked in amazement. Sora's eyes then opened and that's when his eye color changed from blue to silver with slit like pupils…and behind him…were nine silver chakra tails.


	6. Chapter 6: Sora's past

**Chapter 6: Sora's past**

Naruto and Sora stood in the midle of the Training field. Sora had his giant sword on his back and Naruto stood facing him while wielding his Katana. Naruto was currently waiting for Sora's explanation about how the nine silver chakra tails had appeared behind Sora had appeared. Sora said that he would explain everything to Naruto when they were at the training field. Naruto slowly began to get impatient.

"Are you gonna tell me why you had nine chakra tails! Or are you gonna leave me standing here making my brain hurt from trying to figure this out!" Naruto said a little irritated. Sora smiled and chuckled kindly.

"Sorry Naruto. I forgot that you have much of your mother inside ya." Sora said. Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh? How did do you know my mom?" Naruto asked.

"Simple Naruto. She was my Jonin sensei back when I was still a genin and a chunin." Sora said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"My mom…was your sensei!" Naruto said. Sora nodded.

"Yep. She was awesome to." Sora said smiling. He then sighed. "I guess I should start explaining now anyways." Sora said.

"Anyways first off about why my chakra is similar to the Nine tailed fox. Is because I have a spirit inside of me named the Nine tailed Wolf." Sora said placing his hand on his own chest.

"The…Nine tailed wolf?" Naruto asked while looking at Sora intently on listening.

…

Mean while. Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and Hinata were standing off in the distance watching Sora and Naruto and they had heard what Sora had just said.

Sakura looked at her boyfried. "I thought there was only the Nine tailed fox? I had no idea there was a wolf. Did you know Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke seemed a little distant but looked at his girlfriend and shook his head.

"No. As far as I knew there was only the tailed beasts and the ten tailed. But I had no idea that there would be two nine tailed beasts." Sasuke said. Hinata watched Naruto listening to Sora explain. That's when she noticed a shadow in one of the trees. She looked up and almost gasped until she lightly nudged Sakura. Sakura looked at Hinata and then noticed where Hinata was looking at.

Sitting on a limb was Lightning. She was leaning her back on the base of a tree while sitting on a branch and she was watching Naruto and Sora.

"What is she doing here?" Sakura asked the others.

Sasuke looked at Lightning. "Don't know."

Sai looked at Lightning and noticed that the others were looking at him. "What?" Sai asked.

"Umm Sai? Who is Lightning exactly?" Hinata asked a little hesitant remembering the death glares Lightning normally gave her. Sai looked at his teammates and sighed. Since he was no longer an ANBU it wouldn't hurt for him to actually explain about who she was.

"She is a high ranking member of the ANBU black ops. She is supposed to be at the rank of lieutenant…but she never accepted it." Sai explained while still looking at her.

"What's her full name?" Sasuke asked.

Sai shook his head. "I do not know. In fact the only one who knows is herself, her mother and Commander Sora."

"You mean…Lightning isn't her real name?" Hinata asked.

Sai nodded. "It is only a code name. She gained it while she fought in the third great Shinobi war. The reason she gained it is because of her fighting style and she has never once lost her cool in battle."

The others looked at Lightning who still hadn't noticed them staring at her…or she knew but didn't acknowledge them. Lightning's eyes were emotionless but Sakura could've sworn there was a hint of familiarity in Lightning's eyes. As though she had seen her before. But she couldn't remember. Sakura then looked back to her teammate who was still listening to Sora.

…..

"I was born in the land of Water. I was originally apart of a clan who's name was unknown to those outside of the clan only the clan members knew of the name so the outsiders gave us the name of Fang." Sora said.

Naruto nodded. "So…did your clan help fight against the Hidden leaf in any of the wars? And why are you in the land of fire? Why not the land of Water? And shouldn't you be apart of the hidden mist village?" Naruto continued to ask. Sora grinned and laughed.

"Easy there Naruto. I'll answer all of your questions. Just let me explain." Sora said. Naruto nodded.

"Anyways. To answer your question if my clan had helped fight the leaf. That's a no. My clan was a peaceful clan and had bordered itself off from the rest of the world since the clan itself was peaceful and they had no bad relationships with any clan or the other nations." Sora said. "But also we were a very powerful clan. Though we were peaceful. We knew how to defend ourselves just incase of an attack."

Naruto nodded.

"Anyways about the nine tailed wolf. It is actually as powerful as the nine tailed fox. Except the wolf wasn't like it's brother the fox. The wolf was more peaceful in nature and legend actually said that when our clan was first formed we were considered weak and many of the other nations would actually pick on us and attack us constantly. But the nine tailed wolf who was hidden in the mountains had enough of seeing my clan being picked on so you could say it literally wiped anyone who would harm our clan." Sora explained.

"After that the wolf was considered our clans guardian. But there was one draw back. It was very short tempered and it would unwillingly attack our clan. So in order to keep our clan safe, the wolf was sealed in the first Fang clan leader's son." Sora said. Naruto looked down at the ground.

"Let me guess…the son was treated like the wolf reborn?" Naruto asked.

"No he wasn't." Sora said. Naruto looked up at Sora. "You see the Fang clan is a lot different than other clans and villages who have people that have tailed beasts sealed in them. While in clans like those people who have the tailed beasts sealed in them are treated like they are the demon reborn. But the Fang, that was a different story." Sora said.

"They knew that people like you, Naruto are the reasons that the tailed beasts arent free in the world and terrorizing it. They view the jinchuriki as heros. Since they are the ones keeping the tailed beasts at bay. So they treat jinchurikis different than the other villages would." Sora said. Naruto looked somewhat surprised.

"Anyways. The boy was my ancestor. So I am the sixth jinchuriki of the wolf. And I am in full command of it…Sorry I mean her." Sora said. Naruto tilted his head.

"Her?"

"Yeah the wolf is a her." Sora said. Naruto shrugged.

"Anyways…How I came to the leaf…well it was more that I was forced." Sora said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. Sora looked at the ground.

"When I was six years old, my father had to pass the wolf down to me since I was going to be the future clan leader. When he died my mother took over as clan leader. But a few days later. Your village had actually invaded my Clan." Sora said looking down at the ground and closing his eyes. "It was a group of ANBU. They were tasked by a man in the village to find me and capture me and at the same time…wipe out my entire clan." Sora said. Naruto looked shocked…he had a good idea who it was who gave the order to have Sora's clan wiped out…the same people who had ordered the destruction of the Uchiha. Danzo and the Third Hokage's advisors.

Sora's hand clinched into a fist. "I watched my two three year old little sisters and my mother get killed in front of my eyes." Sora said as tears rolled out of his eyes. "Then…that is when I unleashed the Wolf…all nine tails." Sora said.

…..

_Sora saw the body of his mother and little sisters on the floor. Sora felt an unbearable pain in his chest. The three ANBU men walked forward each wearing a different mask. Sora's teeth clinched and his hand tightened on the wooden floor. His entire clan was dead, his mother and sisters were dead to…HE WAS GOIN TO MAKE THESE BASTARDS PAY!_

_Suddenly a ring of silver chakra appeared around Sora and a chakra aura appeared around Sora and nine charka tails appeared behind him. Slowly his skin began to burn off and his eyes turned pure white. The three ANBU members for the first time in their lives felt…fear. Standing in front of them was a miniature version of the Tailed beast inside the six year old boy. A skeleton of the wolf was over the boy._

_Sora looked up and the ANBU saw a demon like grin appear over the child's face. The boy darted forward impaling his claw threw one ANBU's chest and threw the body to the side and then let out a loud deafening roar and then his left arm extended outward and made struck one ANBU across the chest. _

_The last remaining ANBU cast a sealing Jutsu that sealed the boy in a small circle. But the boy roared again and turned to the ANBU on the other side of the barrier and charged forward and began to strike his chakra claws across the barrier. The ANBU smirked behind his mask._

'_Give up brat! You can't break threw…this!' He thought as suddenly the barrier…broke apart and the boy lunged at the ANBU and then grabbed the ANBU by his neck and lifted him to the wall. Suddenly a figure appeared from the back of the boy…the boy in human form now stood on top of his demon like appearance. The boy slowly reached for the ANBU's katana and placed it in front of the ANBU's throat. The boy's eyes were filled with killer intent. That made the ANBU begin to sweat and tremble in absolute terror._

"_P…P…Please…I'm sorry!" The ANBU begged. _

_The boys eyes were still glaring into the ANBU's eyes. But the boy dropped the Katana to the floor. The ANBU slowly relaxed…but that's when the boy impaled his arm into the ANBU's chest killing the ANBU slowly and painfully. _

_Slowly Sora's human body merged with his demon like body and let out a roar of sadness and anger and hate that tore the walls of the room apart. Sora's appearance soon began to grow…into the full form of the nine tailed wolf. _

…

"I then began to go on a killing spree in the wolf's full form. But I taken down by a sealing Jutsu that caused me to revert back to my normal form. Then the next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital room in the hidden leaf village…The third Hokage came to visit me and at first I showed nothing but hatred towards him since I blamed him for the deaths of my clan and my family. But he then explained to me that he never authorized the attack…but his advisors and some other man had gone behind his back and did it so that way I could be captured." Sora explained. Naruto looked at the ground and clinched his hand into a fist.

"Danzo!" Naruto muttered.

Sora sighed. "It's alright Naruto. I don't really like him…but I'm not going to get revenge on him. Since I have more important things to do that waste my time trying to deal with an old fart like him." Sora said. Naruto tried to hold back a laugh.

"Anyways for the next few months I was entered into the academy. There I made five friends out of the entire class…well three of them were already graduated but they were still my friends. One of the graduated ones is your sensei, Kakashi." Sora said.

"I then graduated then graduated with my two other friends. One of which is Light." Sora said.

"Oh you mean the bitch right?" Naruto said. Sora looked at Naruto seriously.

"Hey! You may not like Lightning, but I suggest you show some respect to her. I don't know what transpired yesterday between the two of you to make you treat her with disrespect. But just to let you know, she was also apart of my team. And remember your mother lead our team." Sora said sternly. Naruto froze…Lightning was one of his mother's students!

"Sorry…just how she treated Hinata." Naruto said.

"It's alright. If she is mad at anyone it would be me. But anyways. The council who reluctantly made me a member of the leaf village allowed me to be become a leaf ninja even though their plan was to make me a weapon for the village. But Sarutobi refused to have me treated like a tool since he knew I only trusted your mother, him, Lightning and our other teammate. And he wanted me to have a new home since blamed himself for not knowing about what Danzo was planning." Sora explained.

"Your mother was viewed as the suitable choice to be my sensei since she was the jinchuriki of the Nine tailed Fox." Sora explained. "And it's thanks to her that I no longer hate the leaf but view it as my new home. She is also the reason I know how to control the wolf."

Naruto smiled at knowing that his mother had helped a fellow jinchuriki.

"So now I know how to control it and enter all of it's forms with out any ill affects and I also know all of the Jutsu elements. Which I suppose you do as well knowing Grandma Tsunade's info on how you know how to enter Fox mode with out ill effects up until the sixth tail."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

Sora smiled. "Well then. Lets see if we can have you master more than that." Sora said as he drew his giant sword and pointed it at Naruto with ease. Naruto gulped a little…if Sora was this strong wielding such a big sword like that with no effort…how strong was he anyways? And how much did that sharpened slab of metal even weigh?

Naruto slowly drew his katana.

Sora chuckled. "Alright. I think you know how this works. We're going to spar. I don't want you to enter any Fox forms or enhanced stats. You may use any ninja weapon and any type of Jutsu. Remember, come at me…"

"With the effort to kill. I know Kakashi sensei told Sakura and Asuke and I that before." Naruto said.

Sora smirked. "Alright then kid. Bring it!"

Naruto charged forward with his sword radiating red chakra. "LETS GO!"

Naruto and Sora charged and their blades collided…the training match had begun.


	7. Chapter 7: Lupa

**Chapter 7: Lupa**

Naruto jumped back while avoiding another fire ball jutsu from Sora. Naruto had his blade stabbed into the ground while making more hand seals.

"Wind style! Torrent blast!" Sora yelled as he blew out a giant blast of wind that was sent flying into Naruto's direction. Naruto made hand seals and then slammed his hand to the ground.

"Earth style! Stone wall!" Naruto yelled. A huge stone wall appeared in front of Naruto. The blast hit the wall and part of it fell apart but a majority of it remained intact. Naruto sighed in relief. But that's when he felt a presence behind him.

"Behind you!" He heard Sora say. Naruto ducked down as he heard the sound of metal slicing stone in half. Naruto looked up to see Sora standing behind him wielding his giant sword and had just sliced in half the stone wall…clean threw!

Naruto gulped. Sora smirked and was about to bring the sword down until Naruto quickly formed a rasengon and pushed it forward. Sora's eyes widened as the chakra sphere was pushed to his chest and was sent flying backwards crashing threw several trees. Naruto slowly stood up and saw that Sora had crashed threw four trees in a row. But that's when Naruto saw…some kind of log with a spiral cut in it…Substitution Jutsu!

Naruto saw a shadow beneath him and looked up to see Sora falling toward the ground with Naruto bellow.

"GAH!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the way when he recognized a round chakra sphere in Sora's palm.

"Rasengon!" Sora yelled. The ground that the Rasengon that Sora used crumbled beneath him with the same magnitude that Naruto's Giant Rasengon could do.

"HEY! How the Hell do you know the Rasengon!" Naruto yelled.

Sora slowly stood up lifting his blade up onto his shoulder. "You didn't really think I didn't know that jutsu? It took me years of practice but I mastered it!" Sora said laughing.

Naruto gulped again and raised both his arms with the summoning tags wrapped around them. _'Hope Tenten's advice works!' _Naruto thought. Naruto quickly focused chakra into the bands and then suddenly thirteen different weapons appeared around Naruto circling him. Each were a different sword, spear and Axe. Naruto lifted his left hand and caught a Great sword (A sword that is giant) in one hand and a spear in the other.

Sora raised an Eyebrow. Naruto swung his Great sword and the eleven other weapons flew at Sora. Sora raised his giant sword and deflected each weapon. As he deflected the last weapon he failed to notice Naruto lunging forward with both his weapons. His blade clashed against Sora's giant sword. Sora smirked.

"The dancing blade technique. Your mother discovered that using the fox's Chakra to summon and levitate different weapons all at once...Man almost reminds me of Noctis." Sora said.

"Who?" Naruto asked. Sora grinned and then tripped Naruto and Naruto fell to the ground.

"Heh. Naruto Naruto Naruto. You should really not let your guard be dropped so easily my young student." Sora said. But that's when he heard Naruto chuckle. Sora raised an eyebrow. Naruto then gave him a mock salute and Naruto…disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Huh?" Sora wondered. Suddenly he heard something fly towards him. Sora spun around just in time to see several shurikens and kunais flying at him. Sora raised his blade and easily deflected each weapon. Sora looked up to see several more weapons fly at him from the trees and the lake next to him. Sora swore and stabbed his sword into the ground and made hand seals.

'_Wolf style! Chakra tails!' _

Suddenly two silver chakra tails appeared around Sora and deflected each ninja weapon. Sora sighed. But tensed up when he saw Fifty Narutos jump out of the lake and fifty more jump out of the trees. Sora swore again.

'_Must've made these clones while I tried to substitute myself when I got hit by his Rasengon.' _Sora thought.

The clones were now standing around Sora each wielding a Katana. Sora looked around at the Naruto's and slowly closed his eyes and then sat down and pulled out…a journal?

"WHAT THE!" All the Naruto's said at once. Sora pulled out a pen and began to write in the journal.

"Lets see here…uh…where did I leave off at? Oh! that's right! The Wolf's hunt into unknown territory!" Sora thought aloud as he wrote in the book.

"What the Hell are you doing!" One Naruto yelled out.

Sora looked up while still writing. "Simple. Writing my Novel of course. I mean, writing stories are awesome." Sora said as he continued to write.

"But! But! Argh! This is a fight! You can't just! GRR!" A Naruto yelled. But all the Naruto's remained tense. Naruto remembered the first time he actually made a mistake to underestimate his own Sensei when he pulled out his copy of Make out paradise and was reading it the entire time…Naruto was NOT! Going to fall for a trick like that EVER again!

"Well Naruto. Come on then. I mean I'm wide in the open. Just let me write a little more and we should…uh oh." Sora said. Suddenly he saw all of the Naruto's charge forward at him…annoyed.

Sora sighed. _'Figures. Oh well. Ninja Art. Bomb field.' _

Soon a series of explosions appeared around the Naruto's and destroyed all of the clones in less than three seconds. A few seconds later the smoke dispersed and Sora saw Naruto holding something…A demon wind shuriken.

"Naruto?" Sora said. Sora slammed his fist int the ground and a rock wall appeared. "Just to be safe.

Meanwhile Naruto smirked. _'Fell for it!' _

Naruto began to push wind chakra into the Shuriken and soon a aura of wind appeared around it.

'_Wind style! Demon Wind Shuriken! Tornado sweeper!'_

Naruto quickly threw the Shuriken threw the air and right as it hit the stone wall…it was sliced in half completely smooth!

Sora's eyes widened as the shuriken brook threw the wall and he quickly caught it and used all of his strength to keep the blades from cutting him. After a stressful minute he finally stopped it. Sora sighed.

"Phew!" Sora sighed. But that's when He saw Naruto charge forward and three clones appeared around Sora and kicked him into the air. "What!" Sora said. Suddenly he saw the real Naruto in the air holding two Rasengons.

"Double Rasengon!" Naruto yelled as he pushed the rasengons down on Sora and sent him flying to the ground with a loud crash! Naruto slid to the ground and pumped his fist down while grinning. Slowly Sora stood up and stretched.

"Oh…Man that hurt." Sora said as his wounds healed.

'_Well Lupa? What do ya think?'_

'_For the container of the fox…he isn't that bad my dear pup. Would you like my help my adopted son?' _

'_Sure Lupa…I'll work on it now.' _

Sora slowly kneeled to the ground and bit his thump and drew a small seal on the ground. Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh?" Naruto said. Sora slowly made hand seals.

"Hey Naruto? Would ya like to meet my Lupa?" Sora asked. "Because let me tell ya my friend. This exercise is about to go into full throttle!"

Meanwhile Sasuke and the others were still watching. Lightning watched as her former teammate readied the technique.

"So…What is he doing?" Sakura asked.

"He's readying a summon." Lightning finally spoke up the others looked up at her. She remained expressionless. "This training session is over now. It's only a matter of time."

The others looked at one another and then back at the exercise.

Sora slammed his hand to the ground.

"Summoning! Lupa!" Sora yelled. Suddenly a wall of silver flames appeared around Sora and Naruto. After a few seconds. Naruto saw Sora standing on all fours. But there was something on his back…a silver wolf stood on top of his back. It had silver eyes and long claws. Naruto felt a cold feeling run down his spine. The wolf looked into Naruto's eyes.

"_So. This is the Fox's Jnchuriki host. He looks much like his father, the fourth Hokage. You were indeed right my young Pup." _Naruto heard the Wolf say.

"Yep Lupa. That's him." Sora said still on all fours. Suddenly Naruto recognized the chakra the wolf had…

"WAIT! IS THAT!" Naruto yelled.

Sora nodded. "Yep. Lupa is the Nine tailed wolf. This is her smaller form that I can summon. She also protected me while in this form when I was still her younger pup." Sora said.

Naruto suddenly felt irritated. "HEY! YOU SAID NO FORMS OR ENHANCED STATS! HOW IS THIS FAIR!" Naruto yelled.

Sora shrugged. "I never said summons now did I?" Sora said. Naruto gulped again. Sora smirked.

"Lets go Lupa!" Sora yelled.

Lupa growled and lunged towards the shocked Blonde haired ninja. She suddenly grew two tails and wrapped them around Naruto's legs and tripped him. Sora then landed over Naruto and pointed his blade at Naruto. Sora lifted up his left hand and counted down.

"Three, two…one…." Right as Sora said that Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Sora heard something behind him. He t urned around to see Naruto standing on the water forming a rasengon…except it was gathering water.

"Water Style! Raging Rasengon!" Naruto yelled out as he lunged forward with the water rasengon.

"_My pup…" _Lupa said.

Sora smiled. "I know."

Naruto then pushed the Rasengon forward and Sora was sent flying threw the trees crashing threw fifteen trees. Naruto panted a little. He looked at Lupa who slowly faded in silver Chakra.

Suddenly Naruto heard a clapping noise. He turned around to see Sora sitting on one of the wooden posts clapping for Naruto. Naruto looked shocked and his mouth dropped wide open.

"HUH! YOU MEAN!" Naruto said. Sora nodded.

"Yep. You were only fighting a super tough Shadow clone…very hard to make those ones these days." Sora said. Naruto nearly fainted but just smiled and laughed. Sora jumped off the post and walked over to the bland haired Shinobi. "That was still a good fight though. A little bit of work…and you'll be just as tough as your dad."

Naruto grinned and nodded. Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and Hinata came running towards Naruto. Hinata gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek which Naruto smiled at. Sora stretched. "Well. Training for today is done. Tomorrow you guys can rest up. But the next day we are moving out to begin our mission and we move out, Lightning's orders." Sora said. He looked p at the sky and saw that the son was slowly setting. He sighed. He looked at Hinata and Naruto.

"Would the two of you like to come over for dinner sometime at me and my families house? Trust me Rosa would love to see you again Naruto and Hinata." Sora said. He looked at Sai, Sakura and Sasuke. "Same thing with you three if you'd like."

The three nodded. Sora smiled. "Okay! See you guys later." Sora made a couple of hand signs and then he was about to disappear until he face palmed himself and stopped the last seal.

"Oh silly me. Our home is in the Hidden leaf forest. Not to far from the village. Just ask Granny Tsunade…Oh and Naruto!" Sora said.

Naruto looked at Sora. Sora placed his hand on Naruto's chest and pushed chakra into Naruto's body. Naruto nearly fell over if it wasn't for Hinata and Sai.

Sora smiled. "Lupa was able to convince the nine tailed fox to allow you to use seven tails now with out any ill effects. If you continue to work hard then we can help you gain control of another tail."

Naruto grinned. "Thanks Sora Sensei!" Naruto said. Sora grinned and disappeared in a flash.

Naruto looked at the others and grinned. Hinata smiled at seeing how happy Naruto was about gaining control of one more tail.

**(Meanwhile)**

Lightning still sat on the limb starring at the five Chunin talking. Naruto just suggested that they go for Ramen while Sakura suggested they go out for a Barbeque. Naruto reluctantly agreed since he didn't want to get hit over the head. Lightning closed her eyes.

"Hnn." She thought to herself with her eyes closed. _'He really is your son, Kushina Sensei.'_

She then began to remember the good times she had with Sora…until what that day happened…when everything changed. Lightning shook her head and slowly got up and jumped out of the tree and walked towards the village. It had been so long ago since her team had been reunited. Sora and her made two…but _he _was never going to show himself again. And even if he did…it would be in a fight.

Lightning shook her head forgetting about the past and focusing on the present. She had someone to visit…it was time she tried to visit her mother.

**A/N: Well that is it for this chapter. Incase any of you who are wondering why Sora called The Nine tailed wolf "Lupa". Lupa is Latin for "Mother wolf" And like Sora said, the wolf looked after Sora like he was one of her own pups so Sora affectionately calls her Lupa since she helped protect him. And no she never once tried to manipulate him since she isn't like her other brethren.**


	8. Chapter 8: The past

**Chapter 8: Link to the past**

Lightning stood in front of the door leading into her mother's home. She stood out on the street ready to knock…She had her hand curled up into a light fist and was going to knock…but for some reason she couldn't.

'_It's nine o'clock at night…Mom's proble in bed…' _Lightning thought while taking her fist away from the door. But then she reconsidered. _'Well she would be happy to see me after sixteen years of not being in the village' _She thought as she raised her ahdn up to the door again…but stopped.

She growled lightly to herself. Why couldn't she do it? Why didn't she have the guts to walk into her own house that she hadn't been in for nearly sixteen years and talk with her high spirited mother?

Lightning looked at the ground and sighed. She couldn't do it. Slowly she turned around and walked off. But as she did she nearly ran into someone…

"Sakura?" Lightning said. Sakura looked up at the pink haired Anbu while Lightning looked at the pink haired chunin. "What are you doing up this late? Shouldn't you be getting some sleep. After all, you have only tomorrow to rest up."

Sakura was silent while looking at the ANBU.

"Sorry. Just running some errands for Lady Tsunade." Sakura said. Lightning nodded.

"Understandable." Lightning said while slowly walking past Sakura. Sakura watched the ANBU.

"Lightning?" Sakura called out. Lightning stopped and looked back.

"What?" Lightning said.

"Why…Do you look so familiar? I mean we've never met before…But you just look so familiar to me." Sakura said. Lightning slowly looked back to the direction she was walking in.

"Don't know. But don't let it bother ya. I'm sure you'll find out later." Lightning said before walking off and vanishing in a whirlwind of cheery blossoms. Sakura looked at the cheery blossoms and shook her head…and continued on her errands.

…

Sora sat on the side of his and Hikari's bed. He was waiting for Hikari to enter the room when she was finished saying good night to Rosa. Sora's eyes slowly shut. The Wolf was sitting on the bed and had her head resting on Sora's lap. Sora began to think.

'_Light…I…' _Sora thought. _'I'm so sorry…I wish I could've told you…before.' _

Slowly Sora closed opened his eyes and heard the Wolf say.

"_You must not let her bring you down my pup. What happened was not your fault. It was something that was apart of your clan since it was formed." _The wolf said.

'_I know…But still…I…just wish that I could've told her ahead of time before…before it got out of control.' _

"_My pup. You must not let the past worry you. But try and settle things with Lightning." _

Sora nodded. "When I'm on our mission I'll tell her…But knowing her…she wont listen."

"_Do not give up my pup. Everything will work out." _

Sora smiled. "Thanks Lupa…you've always been there since I was just a young pup…you've been a great Lupa to me." Sora said to his spiritual mother figure.

"_You are welcome my pup…I must get rest before we leave. Because with the Manikins and their leader returned…it is going to be a long fight." _The wolf said. Sora nodded.

"Alright. Good night Lupa." Sora said as the wolf slowly fell asleep. Hikari slowly walked into the room. She had her hair undone and was wearing a night gown. She slowly laid on the bed and she slowly turned onto her side to look at Sora. Sora looked into his wife's eyes and watched as his wife slowly fell asleep. Slowly Sora fell asleep as well.

…..

Naruto stood next to his apartment window and looked up at the cloudless night sky. He was thinking about his training with Sora today and how he had mastered another number of tails today…two tails left to master until he had control over the fox's chakra.

He then walked towards his bed and sat down and placed his hand over his head…For some reason he felt light headed for a moment. But easily recovered. But it felt strange…as though someone was watching him right now. Naruto looked around and shook his head. Slowly he laid back onto his bed and slowly fell asleep.

…

"_Hey Lightning!" Naruto heard someone yell. His eyes opened to see a boy around twelve running towards a girl around the same age…she looked similar to Sakura but more beautiful and her hair was sort of like how her hair was when she was twelve except not as long or as short. _

_She wore a navy blue tank top and black pants with a pair of swords strapped to her sides. Except the blades were curved greatly. _

_The boy running up to the girl had black hair that was spiky and had a grey T-shirt on and torn blue jeans with the left pant leg shorter than the other. Strapped to his waist was a straight sword. _

"_Sora." The girl said blushing lightly. Naruto's eyes widened…He was looking at sora and Lightning as…they were kids. _

_Sora finally caught up to Lightning who was walking towards the academy. Sora bent down and began to take in rapid breaths. He then looked up at Lightning and grinned. _

"_Where ya goin! Shouldn't we be meeting with Kushina sensei and Raven!" Sora said. Lightning blushed a little and shrugged._

"_I…I just wanted to see our old teacher…Y'know to think her for helping us get ready to be Genin." Lightning said. Sora sighed and rested his hands on the back of his head._

"_Yeah I guess you're right…but really! We're Chunin now! Almost going onto be coming Jonin! Shouldn't ya at least be ready for the exams! I mean! I don't think Kakashi is gonna go easy on ya!" Sora said. Lightning sighed and shrugged._

"_Don't worry. I've got something new that I've been working on that should shock everyone." She said smiling while holding up a scroll. Sora looked at it and saw a symbol that meant…blaze and Fire. _

_Sora's eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. "YOU DID IT! YOU FINALLY FINISHED IT!" Sora said excitedly. Lightning nodded happily._

_Sora chuckled. "Ha! And Raven said it would be impossible to make something that could…" Sora began but was silenced by Lightning placing her hand over his mouth._

"_SHH!" Lightning said. Sora nodded._

"_Sorry Light." Sora said. Lightning sighed. _

"_Just…Don't tell Raven…I don't want anyone to find out till the final match in a few days." Lightning said. Sora nodded. _

"_Gotcha!" Sora said giving a salute. Slowly the two began to walk off until they stopped an saw a man dressed in a black robe. He had long silver hair and had a black piece of cloth over his eyes. But he seemed to see perfectly. Sora looked at the man with awe and grinned. _

_The man looked in Sora's general direction and a smile came onto the mans face. He then continued to walk. Sora watched the man walk away and then he got excited._

"_That…THAT WAS HIM!" Sora said excitedly. "That's what I want to be like right there!" Sora said pointing in the man's direction. "To be a hero like him!" _

_Lightning smiled. "You really look up to him don't you?" _

"_Hell yeah! I mean! Think about it! You've heard of the stories!" Sora said. Lightning shrugged and nodded. _

"_Maybe…but are you sure we can…really become ANBU?" _

"_HELL YEAH! I'm a master over my Lupa's chakra! Raven's a master at Gentjutsu and lord knows what else! You're skilled at magic! We'll become ANBU in no time!" Sora said. Lightning smiled and nodded._

"_Come on! Lets go and get to Kushina Sensei and Raven before they get impatient!" Sora said as the two ran off. Naruto looked in shock at seeing how different Lightning was from before…but one thought crossed his mind…what did Sora do to make Lightning like this? With that he woke up._


	9. Chapter 9: The mission begins

**Chapter 9: The mission begins**

Naruto and Hinata were all packed and ready for departure on their S-ranked mission. They didn't know how long they were going to be gone from the Hidden Leaf village. But Lightning the day before made it clear to the everyone to pack up as much as they could while at the same time not a whole lot of stuff. Hinata walked next to Naruto in silence and Hinata was a little…worried.

Finally Naruto broke the silence.

"Hinata." Naruto said. His girlfriend looked at him and she realized that he knew she was worried. Naruto sighed. "You worried about this mission? Y'know…about the manikins." Hinata looked ahead and nodded.

"Yes…I'm worried…but also worried about…being near Lightning." Hinata said. Naruto clinched his fist at hearing Lightning's name and how she treated Hinata. It was as though Lightning was angry at Hinata for something she did. But Hinata wouldn't do something terrible like hurt someone intentional…Why was Lightning so angry? Especially at Sora. What was her issue?

Naruto stopped and grabbed Hinata by her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"I promise you Hinata! I'm not going to let Lightning treat you like this! I'll teach her a lesson! One that she wont forget!" Naruto said. Hinata sighed and shook her head.

"No Naruto…" She said. "I know that you don't want me to get hurt…but I think…I should confront Lightning."

"No Hinata!" Naruto said and was about to say something else but Hinata pressed her lips against his and they shared a passionate kiss.

When they broke it Hinata looked at Naruto. "Please…I have to fight my own battles Naruto…And gain the courage to confront her." Hinata said.

Naruto looked nto his girl friends pale eyes and sighed. "Fine…but if you need help! I'm right there for ya!" Naruto said. Hinata smiled and nodded.

The couple eventually made it to the giant gates and saw the rest of the group waiting for them, even Kakashi who for once was not late since even he knew the importance of this mission. Sora was hanging back at the gates with his wife and Daughter. Rosa had a concerned look on her face and looked like she was about to start crying, since this would be the first time she wouldn't see her father in a long time since her daddy was always there and would normally show up a couple of hours after he left. But the thought of not seeing her father for a few weeks, or months, made the three year old girl very sad and was begging her father to stay with her and her mother.

"Please Daddy!" Rosa cried into her father's shoulder. Sora held his daughter in his arms and lightly rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"It's alright sweetie…I'll be back before you know it." Sora said. Rosa continued to cry and Sora continued to hold his daughter…personally he did not want to leave his two favorite girls in the world to go on this mission…but he knew that if he didn't complete this mission…then he wouldn't see them again.

Sora then had Rosa look into his eyes. He grinned at her. "I promise you…I'll be back sweet heart. I'll think of you and your mother everyday. I swear by my heart." He said. Rosa looked into her father's eyes and knew he was telling the truth. She nodded. Sora smiled and then handed her to his wife. He kissed his wife.

"Please be careful." Hikari said. Sora nodded.

"I will Hikari…I'll be back before you know it." He said.

She smiled her genuine smile and nodded as the two hugged. "Be careful my brave wolf."

"Take care…my dear flower." Sora replied. Slowly he walked towards the group who was watching him, minus Lightning who had her back facing him and had her arms crossed. Sora sighed. Naruto and his four fellow Chunin looked at Kakashi and Yamato who were apparently waiting for Lightning to give the command, since she is the leader of the squad.

Lightning took in a deep sigh and turned to her teammates.

"Okay! Listen up! I wont hide it. This mission maybe the most dangerous of your carrier." Lightning said in a cold tone which caused all four of the chunin (Including Sai and Sasuke) to sweat a little in fear.

"We are going up against the Manikins. While the rest of your t eammates are doing missions that involve gathering info on the Manikins, we are the primary team that is going to face the manikins in combat." Lightning said which caused a little unease between the chunin since they remember how tough the manikins were and how great their numbers were.

"The manikins as you know are dangerous, they only know how to deliver death and destruction. They have no sorrow, no guilt…nothing at all. They will show you no mercy. Which is why you must not show any mercy to them….because if you do. It will be a quick one way ticket to Hell." Lightning said turning her back on everyone ready to depart.

"For those of you who are going to come, I'll let you all know this. I do not care about any of you. Not one of you do I care about. Not even the Jonin here." Lightning said. "If you die…I will show no sadness, nothing at all." Lightning said while walking forward. The Jonin followed while the five Chunin looked at one another and nodded and quickly caught up with the rest of the group.

…

The squad was now running threw the forest and were jumping threw the trees. Kakashi quickly jumped ahead towards Lightning.

"Where are we headed?" He asked Lightning.

Lightning continued to look forward and then said. "We're going to go towards the land of wind towards the hidden sand so that way we can find the nearest sky port then we'll head to the land of sky and to it's capitol."

Naruto and the others heard what Lightning said.

"The land of sky?" Sakura asked. Yamato looked at Sakura.

"The land of Sky is a land that is suspended in the air…the entire nation." Yamato said. The chunin looked surprised all except Sai who had heard of the land of sky while he was still serving Danzo.

"I believe it is close boarded…isn't it captain Yamato?" Sai asked.

Yamato nodded. "Yes. It is a isolated nation. Since the time of the first Ninja War it closed off all contact with the land bellow in order to defend itself."

"Much similar to my clan." Sora continued. "And just like my clan they are a extremely powerful nation. Not to be tampered with…if they are threatened…then you'll face the fury of the three bird colonies of legend."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

Kakshi sighed. "Three races of giant birds that are the guardians of the land of sky. Basically the three races are the Light Phoenix, Thunder bird, and the shadow Raven. All of which are powerful enough to make a ninja village bow to there knees."

"So…if this nation is closed off to the rest of the world…why are we going there?" Hinata asked.

Sora answered. "Because the ruler of the land of sky knows me and Light. In fact, we actually saved him when we were all younger. And since then we are always welcome to the land of sky, huh Light?"

Lightning made no reply. Sora sighed. Kakashis shook his head. _'This is going to be a long mission.' _

…..

A ten hours later the group took a rest next to a lake and were basically going to set up camp for the night while the sun was setting. They had traveled a long distance that day but still had a long way to go. Naruto and Hinata walked off on their own for a little while to work on their technique. As they walked Naruto decided to surprise Hinata by giving her a quick kiss out of no where. Hinata was surprised and blushed a little but quickly shook that off and grinned.

They then came to a stop by the river and took a deep sigh.

"Man…if we weren't going on a mission. This would be a good place to take a nice long relaxing nap." Naruto said. Hinata giggled a bit. Naruto turnedto look at Hinata and grinned. "What's so funny?"

"You sounded like Shikamaru there for a little bit Naruto." She said while still giggling. Naruto smirked and again kissed Hinata who enjoyed it. They were about to get ready to practice their technique, until there was a stomping noise. The couple turned around quickly in time to see a dozen Manikins appear from the lake. Naruto quickly summoned a light weight katana.

"Manikins!" Naruto said. Hinata got into her clan's fighting style and readied herself for combat. Natuto was the first to charge forward and struck a Manikin threw the head with his katana. Hinata let several manikins run up close to her.

"Byakugon!" Hinata said as her blood trait activated. She then created her protective eight trigrams sixty four palms which hit all of the manikins around her and turned them to dust.

Naruto quickly took down some more Manikins with his swords and then summoned a spear and stabbed it into the ground as A manikin charged forward. He then stood on his hands and then wrapped his legs around the manikins neck and broke it. He landed back onto his feet and saw two final manikins appear. He noticed these one took the form of Itachi Uchiha, who wore an ANBU uniform, and Orochimaru. Naruto slammed his palms together and focused on the nine tails chakra.

But before he could enter his level one chakra cloak with one tail. The Orochimaru manikin had charged forward and a crystal like snake had wrapped around Naruto's hands preventing Naruto from fully focusing his chakra…that's when Naruto relized this class of Manikins could absorb Chakra!

Before he could react Hinata quickly jumped in and created twin chakra lions on her fists and then began to impale the manikin killing it. Now only the Itachi manikin remained….but where was it?

Before Hinata could react she saw a giant black fire ball flying towards her which wa to big to avoid. Naruto was to weakened to run forward and was forced to watch the fire ball fly towards Hinata.

Before the fire ball hit Hinata. Someone yelled. "ODIN! CARVE US A PATH!" Suddenly a giant mechanical figure appeared in front of Hinata that was ten feet tall and wielded a giant shield and a double bladed sword that had a long curve on each end. The machine like figure looked like a night. **(A/N: Looks like the Eidolon Odin from Final Fantasy 13) **The fire ball hit the knight like figures shield and easily blocked it. Suddenly Hinata saw Lightning jump forward in front of the machine.

"Odin! Gestalt mode now!" Lightning yelled. Odin then jumped into the air and then mechanically turned into a machine like Horse. The double bladed sword flew up into the air and Lightning jumped up and caught the blade and then jumped onto the horses back. Lightning then grabbed the blade and it split into two blades.

Lightning rode Odin forward and then striked the Manikin with the blades and then jumped into the air and spun around several times and landed back onto the ground with Odin behind her crouched down.

"The Storm is here!" Lightning yelled. Suddenly several blinding streaks of light appeared over the manikins and then the manikin blew up into dust. Lightning slowly stood up and reattached the blades and handed it to Odin who grabbed it with his mouth.

Odin then disappeared.

Lightning then turned towards Hinata who was being helped by Naruto. She then walked forward towards them, she then pushed Naruto to the ground and then grabbed Hinata by the collar.

"You little twerp! I swear! Every where you go you are just asking for trouble!" Lightning yelled and then pushed Hinata to the ground hard. Hinata fell and then tried to get up. Lightning walked over to the Hyuga Heiress and then rested her hand on her Gunblade hilt. "You know what! I should've just let the Manikins kill you! That way you wouldn't be a burden to us later on!" She said as she drew her Gunblade.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled at Lightning as he charged forward with the nine tails chakra around him. Lightning spun around and pulled out a sealing tag and as Naruto was in front of her she slapped it on him. Naruto then collapsed to the ground but was still awake. Lightning turned her glare back to Hinata.

"You're weak. Just like your Aunt. She couldn't fight with out that damn staff! You should've just dropped out of becoming a ninja! You're to soft and fragile! I should kill you right now! You little brat!" Lightning said. She slowly turned around and walked away. Butwas stopped when she heard Hinata stand up.

"I…I've had enough!" Lightning heard Hinata say. Lightning turned to see Hinata slowly standing up.

"What did you say?" Lightning asked.

"I wont be pushed around by you any longer! I don't know why you hate me! But I'm going to show you I am not weak!" Hinata yelled. Lightning glared at Hinata and then smirked.

"So…You wanna fight me huh?" Lightning said. Hinata got into a fighting stance. Lightning sighed as she took off her light red cloak and then un strapped her black traveling case which still had her gun blade in it and put them on the ground.

Lightning raised her hands and small seals appeared over her hands that glowed an electric blue in one hand and a ruby red in the other.

"Come on then brat. Show me what you've got!" Lightning said.

Hinata then lunged forward to attack.

**A/N: Next time: Hinata Vs. Lightning! **


	10. Chapter 10: Magic!

**Chapter 10: Lightning's secret Jutsu…No…MAGIC!**

Hinata struck out using her Gentle fist style Taijutsu. But Lightning easily avoided each blow from the sixteen year old girl. Hinata let out a barrage of blows but Lightning continued to avoid each and EVERY attack as though Hinata's fists were to slow. Lightning remained focused and didn't attack. Hinata tried her hardest to keep up with Lightning's movements…but Lightning was as fast as…Lightning!

Lightning caught one blow that was aimed for her chest and when she caught it she looked into Hinata's eyes.

"See. You're nothing more than a wannabe ninja. You try your hardest to try and prove yourself. But you're not cut out for being a ninja. Just like your mother and Aunt. They're to soft. Just like you except you're weaker!" Lightning said. Hinata felt her anger begin to rise. She then kicked Lightning in the side and then she lunged forward and begun to deliver successful strikes to Lightning's chakra points. As she continued to strike she unleashed the protective Eight trigrams sixty four palms.

Lightning was sent flying backwards and hit the water. Hinata stood in her fighting stance as Lightning slowly stood up using the Water walk technique. There was a little blood coming out of the side of Lightning's mouth but she simply spat out the blood into the water

"Hnn. Lucky strike Brat." Lightning said as she lifted up her left hand and the seal began to change colors and glowed a white color. She then lifted her hand into the air. "Lightning!" She yelled out.

Before Hinata could react she heard the sound of lightning fall and Hinata quickly jumped out of the way and she noticed that there was a giant black charred spot where she once stood. Hinata starred in shock. Lightning waved her hand again but Hinata quickly ran forward avoiding lightning bolts falling from the sky. She then was in front of Lightning and was about to strike until Lightning's right hand seal changed colors into a grey color.

"Aero!" Lightning yelled. Suddenly Hinata felt wind push her back. Hinata stood up and looked at Lightning.

'_Two element types…Lightning and Wind…She is an ANBU so she most likely has a third Chakra type…But what is it. And how much chakra does she have left?' _Hinata thought as she created twin Chakra lions over her hands and readied herself for another attack. Lightning then clapped her hands together.

"Lightning! Wind! Come together! The Storm is here!" She called out. "This is gonna sting!" She yelled out as Lightning bolts flew out of the sky and the next thing Hinata knew was that the bolts of lightning were now circling her rapidly. Hinata looked around frantically and quickly raised her fists up.

She then focused on her Byakugon. She used her 360 degree vision to try and see if Lightning was planning anything else. But suddenly she felt something sharp and metal touch the back of her neck…right on the Byakugon's blind spot!

She spun around to see a phantom of Lightning herself with rose petals surrounding herself and held a Kunai knife. Hinata quickly struck out with her fists but Lightning dodged the attack…but Hinata kneed Lightning in the jaw sending Lightning falling backwards. But she then disappeared in rose petals and the lightning ring disappeared. She then heard Lightning charging at her from the blind spot. Hinata timed her movements right and spun around to strike…but she only saw rose petals. Then she heard movement again. She turned around only to see…rose petals again! She then heard more movement but Hinata quickly relaxed and focused.

She heard movement again. Slowly Hinata began to tense…getting closer. Hinata then felt a presence behind her and she quickly turned around and saw Lightning behind her wielding one of the blades that Odin had. Hinata avoided a strike and then delivered a swift but powerful kick into Lightning's gut. Lightning gasped and fell backwards a little.

Hinata then made hand seals.

'_Water style! Aqua tendrils' _

Suddenly water like tendrils flew out of the lake behind Hinataand the Tendrils wrapped around Lightning and lifted her up into the air. Hinata then made more hand seals.

"Water style! Whirlpool vortex!"

The tendrils then spun around and became a giant Whirlpool which had sucked Lightning inside. But as the whirlpool was in it's final stages. Hinata stared in shock when she saw fire circle around Lightning and ice spikes fly out of the whirlpool around Lightning. Hinata quickly jumped backwards. Lightning smirked and then lifted her hands high. Suddenly the seals changed colors to an emerald green and stones came out of the ground and flew towards Hinata.

"Huh!" Hinata said in shock as she dodged the giant stones. _'She…She can control more than three elemental jutsu types…how?'_

Lightning saw the look of surprise on Hinata's face and she slowly smirked.

"It's not a jutsu. This is magic." Lightning said.

"Ma…Magic?" Hinata said.

"Yeah! My main jutsu elements are Lightning, which is no surprise, Wind and water. But I also have these seals over my hands which give me the ability to cast magic. Wanna know why I can? Because I'm stronger than you." Lightning taunted Hinata. Hinata remained tense. Hinata felt her anger slowly rise a little. She was tired of someone like Lightning pushing her around all of the time! Hinata was going to prove Lightning wrong! That she was strong!

Hinata slowly kneeled down and focused her chakra. Lightning raised an eyebrow. Slowly Hinata's Byakugon deactivated. But when she opened her eyes…she had eagle like pupils. Then pure white chakra wings appeared on Hinata's back along with white chakra talons. Lightning stared in amazement. Hinata looked far more threatening in this form. But Lightning knew about this form…since Hinata's mother was the one who created it. Lightning then raised her thumb up and she pointed it to her forehead.

"Come one!" Lightning taunted. "Hit me! If ya got the guts!" Lightning said. Hinata gritted her teeth. In this form there was one draw back. Increased anger and tension. Meaning the user could be easily ticked off. Hinata crouched down and then all of a sudden she appeared behind Lightning catching the pink haired ANBU off guard.

Hinata yelled as she slashed her chakra talons at Lightning who just barely avoided it. Lightning barely dodged each strike but managed to stay on her toes. Lightning smirked again.

'_Time to end this!' _She thought with satisfaction. Electricity began to radiate off of her index finger and she motioned her index finger. Suddenly Hinata heard some kind of metal scrapping noise. She spun around in time to see Lightning's gun blade levitate in the air in Gunmode and fire bolts of electricity at Hinata who avoided them. Hinata then turned around and raised her chakra talons.

'_Harmonic light! Heavenly strike!' _

Suddenly Hinata levitated into the air and her white chakra talons began to glow brighter. She then slashed her talons sending blades of light towards Lightning which were to quick for her to avoid. After fifeteen strikes. A giant explosion appeared and destroyed several trees in the area. Hinata landed onto the ground and kneeled in exhaustion with the white chakra wings disappearing along with the talons. Hinata's eyes returned to normal. She slowly turned around to see Naruto starting to stand up while pulling off the chakra seal from his forehead.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled as she ran towards her boyfriend. But that's when she heard noise behind her. He turned around in shock…to see Lightning was unharmed by the attack…and the robotic knight like figure, Odin standing behind her with his double ended blade in his hand along with his shield…he had protected his mistress…and suffered no injuries at all.

"Really? Is that all?" Lightning said. She then bit her thumb drawing blood. "Now! I'm going to crush you like the bug you are!" Lightning said. She then slid her thumb across her palm and was about to slam it to the ground, until a giant wave of killer intent hit Lightning.

Lightning was unfazed but turned around to see Sora in his Chakra cloak form with four tails in the first state.

"Lightning! ENOUGH!" Sora yelled.

Lightning growled and then turned around while crossing her arms. By now Kakashi, Skura, Sasuke, Sai and Yamato had arrived. Lightning grunted and walked past Hinata and shoved past the shocked Hyuga and then she reached for her light red cloak and put it over her left shoulder and then reached for her gun blade and put it in it's black traveling case. By now Naruto was standing panting drastically but was glaring into Lightning's eyes which would've frightened a normal ANBU. But Lightning was not afraid or threatened. She turned to Odin who turned into his Horse mode.

She slowly mounted him. But Sora stood in front of their path.

"You listen here Lightning!" Sora said. "I know you hate me after what happened sixteen years ago! I know that! But please! Just hate me! Not my wife! Not my Daughter! And not my Niece! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Sora yelled. Hinata's eyes widened…

'_Niece? Was he talking about…me? Wait! That means he's my! UNCLE!' _Hinata thought in shock at the realization.

Lightning glared at Sora and she looked as though she was thinking. She turned her head towards Hinata and then smirked. "Y'know what Hinata." Lightning said. Hinata and the others were shocked now that Lightning had just called Hinata by her real name and not an insult.

Lightning then smiled. "You are just as strong as your aunt and mother…if not stronger. I'm proud to have you on this team…And…I'm uhh…" Lightning tried to say but shook her head. Hinata looked at Lightning. For some reason she knew Lightning was telling the truth. Hinata nodded as a way to sort of accept her apology.

Lightning then tunred her attention back on Sora with a hate filled glare.

"Don't think I'm ever going to let you live it down." Lightning growled. Sora looked at the ground sadly. But nodded. Lightning then gave Odin the order to run forward threw the forest. Sora knew that she was riding her Eidolon as a way to cool off. He then turned to see Hinata walk forward.

"Sora…are you?" Hinata asked.

Sora nodded. "Yeah. I'm your uncle. My wife is your Aunt, Hikari." Sora said. Naruto and the other chunin's eyes widened. "But that's a story for another time now Hinata. Right now you need rest." Sora said. Hinata nodded and walked over to her boyfriend who was struggling to stand. She helped him up and then with Sai's support they walked back to camp. Sora watched as his niece left sight along with the other chunin and Captain Yamato. Kakashi stayed behind and approached Sora.

"At least Lightning wont attack Hinata anymore." Sora said. Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah…but if she still holds those scars from what happened sixteen years ago…she may become a problem at completing this mission. You need to talk with her." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi! You and I both know she will not listen to me! The only one she'll listen to is Kushina sensei! And she is dead!" Sora said. Kakashi nodded.

"I know. But you need to make her see reason." Kakashi said. Sora sighed.

"I'll talk with her once we've reached the capitol of the Land of Sky." Sora said. Kakashi nodded. Sora then walked back towards the camp while running his hand threw his hair.

'_Light…why wont you just listen?'_


	11. Chapter 11: Shiva twins

**Chapter 11: Shiva twins **

The team had spent a few days traveling to the border between the land of fire and the land of wind. Since Lightning and hinata's battle…Lightning actually showed kindness towards Hinata. Though Hinata was still hesitant to being around the pink haired ANBU. When they reached the desert the entire team stopped out from the trees at the vast plains of desert in front of them. The sun was at it's peak. Lightning slowly walked out of the shade of the trees and rested her hand on her hip. She then reached into her bag and pulled out some goggles. The rest of the team followed in suit. Due to the wind rushing very fast the group knew they couldn't just walk into the desert and risk having the sand kick into their eyes, not to mention with the manikins still on the lose.

The last couple of days the team had encountered groups of manikins and when ever they stopped at a small town at least some manikins would attack, and it wasn't just the places where Naruto, Hinata, Lightning and the others were headed. Reports around the continent said that all of the nations, even the minor ones, were being attacked by the manikins.

"Alright guys. We'll be heading towards a ravine. Once there we should be getting close to an Airship that we could use." Lightning said.

"Wait…An air what!" Sakura and Naruto said at once. Lightning sighed irritably.

Sora cut in. "Yeah an Airship, basically a flying vehicle. Only people from the land of Sky use them, and not to mention one of the only ways to reach the sky country." sora said.

"So…uhh how does a airship really work?" Naruto asked. Sora was about to answer until Lightning cut in.

"No time to explain. You'll find out when we get there." She said as she quickly sprinted forward, Kakashi, Yamato and Sair followed. Sora sighed and ran off as Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke followed.

As they ran threw the thick screen of sand Naruto could not help but feel they were…being watched. He shook his head, but he was not the only one. Hinata and Sasuke also felt it to but didn't say anything. Besides, how could anyone see them in this thick dust bowl? But of course, when did anything go as expected for Naruto or the rest of the Leaf 12 (If you include Sasuke into Konoha eleven then it would make twelve).

…..

"Heh, there they are." The man said. He was tall and wore a black robe blazed with red clouds and wore a straw hat which covered his head making it difficult to see his face. Strapped to his back was a giant sword wrapped in bandages. Next to him was a man shorted than him and wore the same robe and straw hat. One could easily see he had raven black hair. They both stood on top of a rock formation a few miles away from where Naruto and the others were. Naruto and the others looked like small specs in the distance.

"So. Must be good to see them again…aye Itachi?" The bigger man said. Itachi Uchia said nothing. He slowly held up his hand. Suddenly a crystal appeared in his palm. It resembled a fang, it looked purple in color.

"Kisame…May you do the honors?" Itachi asked his partner. Kisame laughed and slowly held up his sword.

"Go for it." Kisamei said. Itachi threw t he gem into the air.

"Behemoth." Itachi said. Kisamei tslashed his blade at the crystal and broke it…suddenly a giant purple set of rings appeared in the sky which had writing on it. Then a mechanical best came out of the rings. It had mechanical wings and a muscular appearance. It's mechanical armor was black and purple.

Itachi pointed towards the group of leaf ninja. The Eidolon nodded and flew towards the unsuspecting ninja as they walked.

…..

Naruto sneezed again. "Ahh! I can't see anything but sand! Sand! And more sand! Geez! Can't we take a break!" Naruto complained.

"Naruto!" Sakura growled. Naruto wisely quieted down but continued to say.

"I mean…How do we even know we're going the right place? Hey Lightning! Why don't you summon that big lummox that turns into a horse!" Naruto said. Lightning who was still walking stopped and slowly turned to look at Naruto. Behind the goggles, she was furious about how naruto referred to Odin like that. She stormed towards him and grabbed him by his collar.

"Don't you dare refer to my Eidolon like that! I don't care if you are my late sensei's son! Odin has saved my Ass many times!" Lightning yelled. Sora Kakashi were about to step forward until Naruto started to yell.

"I don not get what the hell your problem is! I appreciate you at least tried to apologize to my girlfriend! But what kind of apology was that a few days ago? Can't you just bitch up and apologize like a normal person would! And then you treat Sora sensei like shit!"

"I suggest if you want to keep breathing, YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Lightning yelled over the wind.

"I'VE TAKEN ON BIGGER GUYS THAN YOU LADY!" He yelled, his eyes changing from blue to crimson red but his pupils remaining the same.

Lightning raised her fist up as Naruto did the same. But then Kakashi got in the way.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled. "Naruto. You were way out of line on how you treated Lightning."

"But Kakashi Sensei!"

"Be quiet Naruto!" Kakashi said. Naruto just growled but listened to his sensei. Kakashi looked at Lightning.

"But in a way Lightning, Naruto is right. You can't let your anger over what happened sixteen years ago blind you right now. We have a mission to complete and we have to see it threw, or the elemental nations will not make it threw another manikin threat like last time." Kakashi said.

Lightning was silent but then brushed Kakashi's hand off of him. "Don't boss me around Kakashi. I am your superior. And I suggest you watch your tone when around me." Lightning said. But Kakashi was not afraid.

"You may have higher rank than me, but I am not willing to have my comrades be wiped out by a feud." Kakashi said. Lightning grumbled and walked out in front of the rest of the group. Sora walked towards Lightning and was about to talk to her…until there was a loud roar.

Everyone spun around, as they saw a shadow approaching them threw the screen of sand…suddenly a giant humanoid shaped mechanical beast flew threw the dust screen and landed in the middle of the group causing them to fall to the ground due to the impact.

"Behemoth!" Lightning and Sora said in shock, it was his Eidolon!

Kakashi looked towards Yamato.

"Tenzou!" Kakshi yelled as Kakashi quickly made hand seals.

Yamato nodded. Yamato pushed his hand forward and suddenly wood flew forward towards the Eidolon and wrapped around it. But suddenly it blew out a blast of black flames. Yamato quickly evaded the attack realizing that it was _those _flames.

Kakashi quickly shot out a fire ball at the Eidolon which since the Eidolon was busy dealing with Yamato it didn't have time to avoid the attack. The fire ball jutsu hit the eidolon in the side of the face. It let out a roar and flew into the sky vanishing threw the screen of sand.

Naruto helped Hinata stand.

"What the hell was that!" He yelled. Lightning drew her Gunblade.

"Behemoth…another Eidolon." She said.

Sasuke quickly stood up and activated his Sharingon. Hinata activated her Byakugon. Suddenly Hinata saw Behemoth vastly approaching from the screen of sand.

"Guys it's coming back!" She yelled. But to late. The Eidolon had approached to fast and by the time Hinata delivered the warning, it had grabbed hold of Hinata and flew into the air with her.

"HINATA!" Naruot yelled. He clinched his fists and quickly ran forward trying to catch up with the Eidolon. Hethen focused his Charka and entered nine tailed Fox mode with only three tails activated and the chakra shroud on faze one. He lashed out with his chakra arm and it grabbed hold of Behemoth's tail. He then used the arm to force himself towards the Eidolon.

He then landed on top of the Eidolon's back.

"LET GO OF MY GIRLFRIEND FREAK!" He yelled. He then was about to quickly slash at the Eidolon's back but the Behemoth quickly spun around once and caused Naruto to lose Balance and start to fall. But he again used his chakra arms to keep a hold of Behemoth. He then slashed at Behemoth's arms which held Hinata. It let out a roar in pain and let go of Hianta. Hinata fell towards the ground but Naruot quickly exited his nine tailed cloak and then grabbed a hold of Hinata protectively. As they fell Naruto quickly readied a summoning technique, but that's when he felt him and Hinata land on the back of something…Naruto and Hinata looked up, to see that they were on the back, of the nine tailed wolf's full form. In her true form she was the same height as the nine tailed fox, her fur was silver colored and she looked less threatening than the fox. Sora stood on her head. Kakashi and the others were on her back.

"Guys hang on tight to Lupa!" He yelled over the wind. He then saw Behemoth coming back down for a attack. Sora looked at his Lupa. "You know where to go right Lupa?" He asked.

"_Yes my pup. Go and be careful." _She said to him like a mother would say to her child. Sora smiled and then jumped off of Lupa. Lightnign watched as her former teammate jumped onto the ground. She scoffed and then the wolf ran forward before saying. _"Hang on tight to me!" _

Everyone did as the majestic wolf said. She lunged forward threw the plains.

Sora quickly held out his hand. Suddenly a blue crystal appeared in the center of his hand. He then smashed it and it glowed. "Shiva!" He yelled and threw the crystal shards…which soon turned into a sphere of water. And inside appeared to mechanical women swimming around one another like mermaids, the sphere of water turned to ice and then broke apart.

Then out came the women and looked as though they were ice skating around Sora. He smiled and then held up his fists towards Behemoth and then drew his giant sword. The Shiva twins stood side by side of their master ready to fight.

Behemoth landed on the ground, as he did, someone jumped up onto it's shoulder…

"Well, well. Sora." The man said.

Sora sighed. "Itachi." Sora said. He looked at the Shiva twins. "Shiva twins! You know what to do!" He said. They both nodded and soon hovered in the air and began to spin around one another graciously and then they soon mechanically attached themselves together into, a motorcycle. Sora scratched his nose and smirked. He jumped onto the Shiva twin's Gestalt mode.

"Catch me if ya can!" He said as he gripped the handle bars and then drove forward with ice spikes shooting out of the ground every where He went. Itachi sighed and then Looked at Behemoth and nodded. Behemoth quickly entered Gestalt mode and turned into a dragon. Itachi landed on it's back and then flew forward and ordered Behemoth to breath fire at Sora and his Eidolons. Sora avoided the blast and then spun the motorcycle around creating a pillar of ice which trapped Itachi and his Eidolon.

Sora pulled the motorcycle into a stop. He saw Behemoth vanish. Itachi was standing in the center of the now melting ice pillar. He looked into Sora's eyes as Sora glared into Itachi's eyes.

"I suggest you get back to the others…I had no intention on fighting you and the others." Itachi said.

"Then why send your Eidolon after us? Why did it grab my niece?" He asked.

"Non of your concern Sora. Leave. Catch up with the others, and you'll know why. You should by thanking me in truth." Itachi said before disappearing in a whirlwind of black feathers.

Sora grunted and drove after the others.

"What the hell were you talking about?" Sora asked himself…he then realized something. "Shit! Manikins!" He said as he ordered the shiva twins into high gear to catch up with the others.


	12. Chapter 12: The shadow

**Chapter 11: The Dark Angel**

**Sorry for the slow update. but here you go.  
><strong>

The Wolf ran through the ravine with Naruto and the others still on her back. The Wolf used her great agility to easily run across the rough terrain. Naruto looked back towards where Sora had stayed behind to fight the Eidolon. Part of him felt a little worried but the other half wasn't, since Sora was a skilled fighter after all. He looked at Lightning who sat ahead of the others. He gritted his teeth. She showed like she didn't even care about her former team mate. He remembered the vision he had of her and Sora when they were younger…it looked like Lightning had a crush on Sora, not like how Sakura had that fan girl crush on Sasuke at first, but it looked like she actually loved him…what happened between the two of them?

Lupa slowly came to a stop and jumped up to higher ground in one leap. She landed gracefully and tilted her head in the air and sniffed the air. Slowly she glared her teeth and let out a growl. Yamato was about to ask what was wrong, until there was a massive wave of killer intent in the area. Lightning looked up as everyone else did. Up in the air about a hundred feet was a man in a black robe with the hood up, and on his back were black feathered wings. And in his hand was a twelve foot long katana. Lightning glared up at him recognizing him.

"Lupa!" Lightning said. Lupa nodded.

"_Everyone! Brace yourselves!" _She said to the others. She quickly ran forward through the desert. Kakashi continued to look in the sky at the man. He knew that his students were confused. But they were about to get their answer about how dangerous the man was…in about ten seconds.

Slowly the man held up his blade, and slashed his blade, suddenly several giant silver streaks flew down at the ninja team. Lupa quickly dodged one streak, and as the streak hit the ground the ground literally blew up leaving a giant crater where Lupa once stood. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wha…WHAT WAS THAT!" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Not now!" Lightning said. She looked at Lupa. "Get the others to the sky ship!"

Lupa looked up at Lightning and nodded. Lightning then jumped up and flipped off of Lupa and landed on the ground.

Sakura looked back at Lightning. Lightning and Sakura's eyes had actually made eye contact until Lightning slowly turned around and looked p at the man in the air. She held up her hands and pink aura and cherry blossoms appeared around her.

"Odin…" Lightning said, suddenly a pink crystal taking the form as a rose appeared in her hands. She quickly threw it into the air and t hen jumped up after it. She drew her gunblade and slashed at the crystal and broke it, suddenly Odin appeared in a whirl wind of cherry blossom petals. He landed onto the ground and t hen held up his hand so t hat way Lightning could grab a hold of it. He then lowered her to the ground.

"Carve us a path!" Lightning yelled with her Gunblade ready and Odin wielding his shield and double ended giant blade.

Lightning and Odin lunged forward. The man landed on the ground gracefully and he looked up at the two. He smirked and swung his blade again. Odin got in front of his mistress and used heis shield to successfully block the blade. Odin countered by slashing his giant blade creating a blast of wind. The man suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of Lightning. But Lightning anticipated the move and lashed out with her foot, only for the kick to be blocked by the man's arm. Lightning could see a smirk from underneath the hood. Lightning backflipped away while switching her gunblade to gun mode, she shot at him only for the man to dodge each bullet like they were slow moving.

He laughed and slashed his long blade out at her. She just barely dodged the long blade. But suddenly he slashed again and right as Lightning blocked the strike with her blade, she suddenly felt something stab her in the shoulder from behind her. She cried out and suddenly she saw that her opponent had faded. She felt something lift her up. She looked down at her shoulder to see that a silver blade tip was coming out of her shoulder.

"Lightning…you clearly have forgotten what the nations call me." She heard the man say from behind her. She smirked.

"Yeah, and you forgot one thing." She said. Suddenly the man spun around to see Odin detach his blades into two individual blades and he slashed them at the man and as he did Lightning bolts fell from the sky and struck the man. Lightning felt the blade leave her shoulder and she fell to the ground only to have Odin catch her. She looked up at her Eidolon and she smiled up at her Eidolon.

"Thank you old friend." She said to the giant Mechanical Knight. He nodded and slowly lowered her to the ground.

Lightning kneeled down to the ground and felt her wound, she couldn't lift up her gunblade with that arm. She slowly picked up her gunblade in her unwounded arm. But that's when she saw the man lunge at her now fully healed. Lightning gasped as he came in front of her, until she heard someone yell.

"Fire style! PHEONIX STRIKE!"

Suddenly the man spun around only to see Sora flying towards him wrapped in a chakra cloak of blue flames with an aura that resembled a phoenix. Sora flapped his chakra wings and suddenly a giant wave of blue flames shot forward and before the man could react, the flames burnt him with blue flames catching onto his robe. He growled and then glared at Sora. The blue flames around Sora dispersed and he ran over towards Lightning and held up his giant sword. The Shiva twins appeared in their humanoid mechanical form and skated and stopped beside Odin. One of the twins looked at Odin and seemed to blow him a kiss. Odin merely ignored the Shiva and held his blade up ready to fight. Lightning looked emotionlessly at Sora who had his back facing her.

The flames around the man suddenly changed from blue to black which soon the man stood up and held out his arms. He looked at the two ANBU and slowly he pushed back his hood. Revealing that he looked around twenty five, his skin was pale. He had long silver blond hair which came down to his shoulders, his eyes were completely black.

Sora held up his giant blade in a defensive style. But the man smirked and slowly turned around and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Sora yelled. The man looked at the two and chuckled.

"Another time. Then we'll finish what we started sixteen years ago." He said. Sora growled. The man then vanished in black flames. Sora growled again and stood up straight and placed his blade on his back.

The Eidolons then vanished leaving the two ANBU alone, knowing well that the two needed time on their own.

Sora walked towards Lightning and offered her his hand. Lightning looked up at Sora and slapped it away backhanded.

"Don't bother." She said standing up clutching her wounded shoulder. Sora remained still for a few minutes while his team mate walked off towards where Lupa was headed. He then looked up at Lightning and gritted his teeth. He then walked over to her and grabed her by her unwounded shoulder and spun her around so she looked at him. Lightning's eyes flared with anger.

"LET GO OF ME! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Lightning yelled. But then Sora did something to Lightning which shocked her and…even himself. He slapped her across the face. Lightning's eyes widened in shock.

Sora then gathered the strength and he said. "Lightning! Will you just FOR ONCE listen to me! I am trying…"

Lightning then punched Sora in the face. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried out…tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't care what the hell you say! You broke my heart! Not once did you talk to me after that! Not once did you even tell me! I…I…Loved…" Lightning said crying. "I LOVED YOU!"

Sora stared at Lightning. "Just listen to me…I never meant to hurt you…but my clan…you know about us."

Lightning turned around and tears ran down her cheeks intensely. She then wiped them away and turned to Sora and glared at her. She walked up to him and slapped him hard leaving a red mark on his cheek. He stumbled back a bit but stood back up and touched the mark on his cheek. He looked at Lightning. She placed her Gunblade in its traveling case and slowly turned to walk away to the direction of where the others went. But suddenly she collapsed to the ground and clutched her shoulder.

"Shit!" She said.

Sora quickly walked over to her, and supported her up so he carried her on his back. Lightning's eyes widened in fury, but said nothing. Sora then walked with Lightning on his back. Knowing his life was in danger, but he wasn't afraid. He was going to show that even though she hates him…he still cares about her. Lightning just glared down at her former team mate.

"Why?" She growled. "I hate you…but why are you doing this?"

Sora continued to walk through the sand. "Because…you're still my team mate…And even though you hate me…I still love you…but not like I used to. I love you as my sister."

Lightning glared at him.

Sora continued. "Did Kushina sensei tell you?"

Lightning looked at him questionably.

"What?"

Sora sighed. "I take that as a no then…since the day you left just so happened to be the day she gave birth to Naruto…and the day the Nine tailed fox attacked the village under Tobi's influence." Sora said.

Lightning just glared at him but then sighed. "What was it she was supposed to tell me then?"

Sora took a deep breath. "A trait that the royal blood of the Fang all have."

…

Lupa came to a stop in the desert that had more rocky terrain. She kneeled down so that way Naruto and the others could get off. Everyone got off but Naruto fell onto the sand.

"Geez…" He said standing up dusting off the sand from his clothing. Hinata giggled a bit. Lupa stood up and looked off into the distance, hoping Sora was alright. Kakshi looked at Yamato and the two talked quietly. Sasuke and Sai tried to listen in on the conversation. But the only thing Sasuke was able to get out of the conversation was the mention of "Eidolon".

Sasuke and Sai joined back up with Sakura, Hinata and Naruto so they could talk.

"What the hell is an Eidolon?" Naruto asked. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata looked at Sai. Who noticed their looks. They expected him to know the answer.

"Why are you all looking at me as though I know the answer?" Sai asked.

"Because you know a lot about Sora and Lightning." Sakura said. "And you seem to know a lot of stuff the rest of us don't know."

Sai sighed. "Just because I was a part of Root, doesn't mean I know everything…I didn't even know those beast's were real."

The others just stared at him. Sai groaned and decided to give in. "Very well. I do…know somethings about them."

The others nodded giving him the go ahead.

Sai thought for a moment and then said. "From what I know, Eidolons are ancient and mechanical beings, they have two forms, their humanoid form which is mechanical. Then there is their alternate form, Gestalt Mode which they change into a form that their summoners can ride on."

Hinata and Naruto remembered seeing Lightning when she summoned Odin and used his Gestalt Mode…and for some reason she looked almost…God like. The way she wielded Odin's swords and rode him in his Gestalt mode…it was like she had become Odin herself.

"So…do the summoners need to make a sealing contract? Y'know, like how I've got a contract for the toads." Naruto said.

Sai shook his head. "No…the way they are summoned…is actually different than regular summons."

Sakura tilted her head in curiosity. "What?"

"The way a Eidolon is first summoned…" Sai paused. "Is through the despair of its summoner. When a certain summoner feels doubts about their mission or wants to give up and die, somehow the Eidolons are summoned and give the summoners two choices. They fight under certain conditions to prove their worth, or they can accept the death they want. And if the summoner can force their Eidolon into Gestalt by proving their worth. The summoner can then summon the Eidolon when they need it."

"So…these Eidlins…" Naruto began.

"Eidolon." Sai corrected.

"Whatever. Anyways…so how can you kill an Eidolon?"

"You can't kill an Eidolon. Even if you dismantled it piece by piece and destroyed the pieces, it would still be summoned. As long as the Summoner lives, so will the Eidolon." Sai answered. Naruto began to think, he now realized it would've been stupid to fight Odin…he would continue to repair himself time and time again. Even with the fox on his side.

Naruto was about to ask something, until he sensed enemy chakra in the area.

Kakashi suddenly spun around.

"Everyone! Get down!" He yelled. Suddenly as he said that, they heard a loud shot from behind them. Naruto sidestepped and as he hit the ground he noticed the sand that he had been standing on had exploded out of nowhere, several more shots were fired. Hinata had just almost got hit by the invisible attacks, but dodged in time.

Kakashi quickly pulled out a kunai, the others followed suit. Everything was silent for a moment. The others gathered in a circle each of them back to back. Naruto took a quick glance at Hinata and then back at the terrain. Nothing. Lupa slowly fazed into her miniature silver wolf form and growled. Kakashi's eye spotted something in the distance. Everyone else saw it to. On top of the rough rocky terrain, stood a man in thick armor, he wore a strange helmet. The armor was violet in color. He wielded a staff with a blade on it. The armored figure looked down at the leaf ninja.

"Manikin?" Sakura asked. The others didn't answer. Everyone could feel the chakra this guy radiated. It was…strong…almost as much as Naruto and Sora, but still less than them.

The armored man then jumped off of the stone and onto the ground. He landed lightly on the ground. The others held their weapons tightly. Kakashi and Yamato just examined the enemy closely.

The man looked at the two Sensei.

"Leaf ninja." The man spoke. "You have strayed far from your side of the line….state your business, and we might let you live."

That's when Naruto sensed ten more chakra signatures. Hinata sensed it to.

"There is ten more Sensei." Naruto said to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded.

He looked at the others. "Drop your weapons." Kakashi said to his teammates. Everyone but Yamato hesitated. "Do it now!" Kakashi said.

They followed his orders.

But Naruto remained tense. Lupa walked forward in front of the group. Lupa then kneeled to the ground. The man seemed to realize something. Suddenly he raised his staff. Everyone tensed, but that's when they saw him stab the staff in the ground.

He looked at the ninja. "I see. Sora-Sama and Lightning-Sama are close by, correct?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes sir, General Kaze of Eden's Guardian corps."

The man Kaze nodded. He then held up his staff. "Fine then. When they've come, we will see the reason why you have come. But if it turns out you are all lying to us, then for the sake of our people, you all die here."


	13. Chapter 13: Kaze Highwind

Chapter 12: Kaze Highwind

The leaf ninjas just looked at Kaze, who stood motionless. Naruto felt a bit uneasy. He still felt the other chakra of the enemies. But they hadn't revealed themselves just yet…Naruto remained tensed. He remembered those attacks from earlier. They were quick, not to mention deadly if one was to be hit by the attacks. The man named Kaze eyed the Leaf ninja carefully, his grip not loosening on his staff. Sasuke noticed this; the guy hadn't moved an inch since he told them that once Sora and Lightning caught up with them then they could pass. Not to mention the aura this guy had. It was intimidating, even to Sasuke and Kakashi. Sasuke looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi…who is this guy?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

"Kaze is the leader of the Eden Guardian corpse in the land of the sky."

Sakura looked at her Sensei. "Eden?

"The capitol of the nation. The Eden Guardian corpse is the elite. Their armor is infused with chakra, meaning Nin-jutsu and Gen-Jutsu attacks would not be wise to be used against them. And the elite guards are trained in extremely lethal fighting styles that would make a high Chunin or a Jonin struggle against them. Making it difficult to defeat them with Tai-Jutsu."

Sasuke examined the General again. Kaze noticed his glance, and recognized him.

"You! Uchiha!" Kaze said finally. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah." He said.

Kaze slowly stabbed his staff in the ground and then reached for his helm. He then slowly unlatched it and pulled the helmet off. Revealing his pale face, he had black hair and silver irises. There were multiple scars over his face. He put his helm under his arm and lifted up his staff again.

Kaze smirked. "Should've known. You are the spitting image of Itachi Uchiha. How's that Baka doing these days?" He asked. Everyone looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked away and closed his eyes.

"He's…doing fine." Sasuke said. Kaze smirked.

"Heh, bet he is. Y'know, I bet you're his brother." He said laughing. Naruto just looked at Kaze, clearly this guy didn't get the news about Itachi being a rouge ninja.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah…I am." Sasuke said gripping his katana's hilt. Though he abandoned his hatred for Itachi, he still didn't like to think about his older brother.

Kaze nodded. He slowly put his helmet back on. He held up his staff. "Come on then, fight me. I want to see if the skill runs in the family."

Sasuke remained motionless. His eyes closed still. He clinched his fist tighter on his katana, he wanted to fight this guy, but at the same time he didn't, for some reason. He felt sick. Sakura noticed this and placed her hand on his shoulder. Sasuke recognized her touch and slowly eased up.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at his girlfriend and nodded. She smiled and nodded back. Sasuke looked at Kaze, who was ready to fight. Sasuke then said calmly.

"Not interested." Sasuke said. Kaze let out a sigh.

"Fine, whatever." Kaze said.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, but for some reason he felt sick to his stomach right now. He felt as though he was going to pass out in a moment of so. But he kept himself calm.

Another few minutes passed and finally they heard movement. Kaze looked behind the team. The team looked back to see two figures walking towards them. It was Lightning and Sora. Lightning was still being supported by Sora. The moment Lupa saw Sora, the wolf ran over to her adopted son. Sora grinned and nodded at her, most likely speaking mentally, Lightning looked at the ground, there was a look of…sadness in her eyes. Naruto noticed this, normally Lightning was clam, cool and collected, but occasionally got angry. But so far no one has seen her look sad. Sora walked forward with Lupa. Kaze walked passed the leaf ninja and looked at Sora, Sora looked up at Kaze, and grinned.

"What's up Highwind?" Sora asked. Kaze shrugged, y'know, leading Eden's elite guard. Meh the usual." Kaze said. Sora nodded and chuckled. Kaze looked at Lightning. Kaze seemed surprised to see Lightning the way she was.

"Hey there Light…you alright?" He asked. Lightning looked at the guard and nodded. Kaze looked at Sora.

"My lord, may I?" Kaze asked. Sora nodded. He looked at Lightning, Lightning nodded at Sora. Slowly sora put her to the ground. Revealing Lightning's wounded shoulder…but her arm was now a pale color. Kaze's eyes widened. He looked over at the leaf ninja.

"One of you! Who here is a medic!" Kaze yelled taking his helmet off. Sakura and Hinata quickly ran forward, since the two were the most experienced medics of the group. The others ran forward. Sakura looked at Lightning's shoulder and gasped, it was covered in a black substance.

"Shit!" She said. "Lightning sensei! What happened?"

Lightning tried to respond, but she winced in pain. Sakura quickly focused her chakra to her hands, and performed medical nin jutsu. She placed her hands over her shoulder and her eyes widened.

"Poison…but I've never felt anything like it!" She said. Sora looked at Lightning worriedly.

"It's a Saboteur based jutsu named Death. It courses through the victims veins quickly, which is why we need to get Lightning some help…no offense Sakura, but your medical jutsu is not strong enough to heal Light." Sora looked up at Kaze. "Do you have a medic in your squad?"

Kaze nodded. "Already contacted my scouts, the airship will be here in a minute."

Sakura looked at Lightning. Something in Lightning's eyes…had changed. Before she always had a look of hurt, sadness…some kind of emotional hurt. But now, now she looked as though she was at peace, as though someone had taken weight off of her shoulders. Naruto sensed this as well through the Fox's chakra. He looked at Sora. Then at Lupa. Lupa noticed Naruto's glance. She looked at the Nine Tailed fox's host. Then back at her adopted pup.

Hinata and Sakura continued to try and help Lightning, until something BIG flew over them. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Hinata and their Jonin sensei looked up. To see a giant mechanical bird in the sky…except it wasn't a bird. It was an Airship. It had multiple rotors and it almost resembled a ship that would travel the seas, except the airship's design was a lot more advanced and at the same time ancient. Suddenly they saw five people running across the sand…all wearing silver and black armor that the leaf ninja had never seen before. It to looked advanced. The foot soldiers. The soldiers either wielded some kind of advanced crossbow or a katana. Their faces were covered with helmets. One of the soldiers who's armor was blazed with green and had leaf designs on the helm ran forward towards Lightning and Sakura.

The soldier looked at Sakura as the soldier kneeled down.

"I'll take it from here." The soldier said, in a woman's voice. Sakura just looked uneasy at the medic. But nodded. Realizing this was out of her hands.

The medic quickly helped the wounded ANBU stand. The Airship had already landed. The medic and another soldier supported Lightning towards the Airship. Naruto and the others looked at the massive airship, it could house up to one hundred people from the looks of it. Naruto and the others followed Kaze. Lupa and Sora walked ahead of the group. Sora looked at Kaze. The others heard him say.

"Tell his majesty, Lord Noctis that Lightning and I are arriving. And that we have some guests with us."

…

Itachi watched as his brother's team walked towards the airship. He thought for a moment and slowly held up his left hand's thumb up to his mouth, he bit his thumb causing it to bleed a little. Slid it over his right hand's palm.

"Summoning Jutsu."


	14. Segment

**A/N: I deep apologize for the long wait. I lost inspiration during the last chapter I last left off, since I have other Fanfic projects and not to mention a story I'm trying to get edited and then published…so I apologize for the wait. This chapter will be short, as in really short, but this one details Lightning as a kid. And shows how she was underestimated as a kid, mainly due to her hair color. **

**But this is also the turning point in her life. Where she proved her worth.**

**Segment: **Lightning strikes more than once

The two Genin stood in the Chunin exam stadium, many of the Leaf's civilians and people from other villagers filled the stands, watching their Shinobi from their respected villages fight to prove they had what it took to become a Chunin. So far, ttheir had only been two matches.

The first was Kakashi Hatake battling a mist ninja. He successfully beat the ninja in under five minutes.

The second was Sora Fang, the container of the Nine tailed Silver wolf. He successfully beat his opponent by using a water technique, and immobilized his opponent. He got about the same amount of cheers from the crowd as Kakashi did. As he cheered and ran up to the stands to join his teammates, "Lightning" and their calm and collected teammate…Itachi Uchiha. The Uchiha just watched as his outgoing teammate ran to the stands, grinning.

He jumped up to the stands, and stood in between each of them.

"What do ya think of me now!" Sora said. Lightning lightly giggled at her teammates attics. Itachi just smirked lightly.

"Still an idiot, no matter what you do you know that Sora?" Itachi said. Sora just grinned it off.

"Yeah yeah, pal." He said.

The man who conducted the matches slowly walked into the center of the ring.

"Next is round three." He called out. "Will Itachi Uchiha, and Lightning come down to the ring…"

Lightning felt her hands tremble lightly. Her fingers slowly rapped around a scroll attached to her belt. Sora smiled and placed his hand over hers. She looked up at him. He grinned.

"You'll do great Light…just believe." He said. Lightning nodded, she looked at Itachi and the two nodded, heading to the ring.

…..

The two teammates stood in the center of the ring, facing one another.

Itachi's face had an expressionless look on his face. Lightning said nothing.

The man looked at the two, knowing they had nothing to say to one another. Slowly he stepped away from the two.

"Ready…BEGIN!" He yelled.

With that, Lightning closed her eyes, and back flipped away from Itachi. Itachi watched as his teammate jumped to the far wall behind her, and stuck to it. She slowly opened her eyes, knowing she was out of range from her teammate.

"Okay…" She muttered. Slowly she reached for her scroll. "Time to put all of the hard work to the test!"

Itachi watched in curiosity as Lightning unraveled the scroll.

"Not letting you have the chance!" Itachi said. "Fire style!" He said, making hand seals. "Phoenix flower jutsu!"

Lightning bit her thumb and placed blood on the scroll and slid her thumb across with the blood.

"Summoning Jutsu!" She yelled, the fire bolts vastly approaching. Smoke suddenly appeared around her, the fire balls flew towards the smoke, there was a moment of silence in the crowd, Itachi kept his eyes on the lingering smoke, suddenly the fire bolts flow out of the smoke, back at Itachi. Itachi avoided his own bolts of flames that he sent previously. He looked back in Lightning's direction.

He heard the sound of her drop down to the ground. He then heard her walking out of the smoke, her silhouette could be seen. She then walked out of the smoke, in clear view. She was unharmed…but she was wielding something in her right hand…everyone was muttering in the stands, the only ones who were not surprised, was Sora, and Kushina, who was standing in the back with Minato, she smiled as she saw the blade her student was wielding.

"That's my girl…" Kushina said quietly.

Back in the ring, Itachi looked curiously at the blade. The blade was strange, it looked mechanical, as if it could fold up. Lightning wielded it with ease, she slowly twirled it once and held her free hand close to her chest. (Similar to Lightning's battle stance in the Final Fantasy 13 series)

Lightning slowly held the sword up, and to everyone's surprise, the gun shifted into some kind of futuristic weapon…a gun. Itachi looked somewhat impressed.

Lightning smirked.

(Insert: Blinded by Light)

"Bring it, Itachi!"


End file.
